of thunder and lightning
by sprinklesomesalt
Summary: Eleven players. One field. And a trophy people would kill for. The Inabikari, Japan's representatives to the 2nd FFI are a ticking time bomb just waiting for the trigger to explode. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Of thunder and lightning. Play to win. Or don't play at all.
1. prologue

_Eleven players. One field. And a trophy people would kill for. The Inabikari, Japan's representatives to the 2nd FFI are a ticking time bomb, just waiting for the trigger to explode. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Of thunder and lightning. Play to win. Or don't play at all._

* * *

**prologue**

* * *

**_8:34 pm. friday, 8th june. outcrop. inabikari, japan._**

She sat at the edge the rocky cliff that had given the Outcrop its name and stared down into the twinkling lights of a town, sadness glinting in her violet eyes. A light drizzle started to fall from the sky, its presence holding a much darker meaning for the town at the bottom of the cliff.

InabikariTown.

Classified as the one of most dangerous place to live in Japan, InabikariTown was the home of the most lightning strikes in the world, hence the name. There was iron mixed in with the soil which brought down many strikes. The nearby mountains added to the problem, forcing the thunderclouds to stop right above the town.

Most of the people who lived there, braving the risk of continued thunderstorms, were affiliated in one way or another with Inabikari Academy, one of the most prestigious boarding schools in Japan, the huge, dark shape looming out of the night like a gothic cathedral.

It was equipped with enough technology to make sure that the thunderstorms wouldn't affect it. Unfortunately, the town was as vulnerable as ever.

With a pang of sadness, she remembered a day, long ago, when a particularly violent thunderstorm was raging on the town. She, her twin brother and older brother had sheltered in the Academy, watching the rain course down the window panes, the thunder booming and lightning flashing.

Her parents, both professors at the Academy, were at home and had been burnt alive when the house was struck by lightning. She was only four then, too young to truly understand what happened to their parents, and it was her thirteen-year-old brother who took care of them then, enrolling them into the Academy, working hard to pay for their bills, going abroad to continue their grandparents' work as the heir to an international software company, always sending money back for both of them.

The Academy's teachers raised the twins like their own, and she could not have hoped for a better life – except on this day.

A tear trickled down her cheek as she remembered her dead parents, a mother's loving caress, a father's proud smile, the warmth of a laughing, joyful family. It was on this day, the anniversary of their death, that they made a point to be together.

Unfortunately, she was on her own this year. Her elder brother was away on business and her twin was studying in an elite high school halfway around the world.

"Krystalline-sama," a deep voice said near her. She turned her head to face a young man dressed in a black suit. He was her driver, her butler, and now – it appeared – her babysitter, "You are getting soaked. Come inside, I do not want you to get a cold."

"_You_ don't want me to get a cold, or your _boss_ doesn't want me to get a cold?" She raised an eyebrow at his impassive look. She cursed inwardly, whatever she did; Alsandair never betrayed the slightest hint of emotion. It was like her brother hired a robot to protect her.

"You cannot practice if you are ill, Ina-sama."

"Do you think if I _did_ fall ill, my brothers would come here, to Japan?" She quipped, standing up, "That they would come to Tou-san's and Kaa-san's funeral?"

"Jasper-sama and Krystoffer-sama have their own reasons for not coming today. You, of all people, should understand the sacrifices they undergo to keep you safe."

"Reasons, my ass," she muttered, walking towards the black Mercedes waiting for her.

"You should not take their actions lightly, Ina-sama," he said in the same bland voice as he got in after her, "They want you to fulfill your dreams, unrestrained by time or money."

"Does my brother pay you to preach, or to drive?" She shot back, glaring. She was rewarded by the slight twitch of Alsandair's lips as he turned to the front, starting the car.

Krystalline looked outside, seeing the rain turn the landscape into a blur as they sped in the direction of Tokyo, summoned there by an intriguing call.

Jasper and Krystoffer would have to wait. She had more pressing problems. Finally, after all these years, Kami-sama had heeded her fervent prayers and sent a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity her way.

The whole world was geared up, each country's best players training until they collapsed.

Rumors spread like wildfire across five continents as everyone compared their choices for the world's best.

The second FFI was about to begin.

* * *

**nacl:** I realized that I had abandoned this story, but watching the series over again brought another wave of nostalgia on me (I watched it the first time over a year ago) and renewed my passion for this anime. Unfortunately, my disdain for the fandom remains as strong as ever.

**lil bro:** Woah. Did you actually use an OC WITHOUT a dark, tortured past?!

**nacl:** Shut up, bakahead. I'm TRYING to introduce reality into my stories. This is an OC-centric story, for those of you who weren't around the first time I posted this. Please don't try to submit more OCs. The ones I'm using belong to the wonderful people who gave me them the first time. You know who you are (even if I don't remember).

**lil bro:** B-But…it's a normal OC. Normal…

**nacl:** (dark aura) Are you trying to say something?

**lil bro:**Normal… (faints)

**nacl:** Thank you for reading, and please review! Comments and criticism are always welcome and any flames will be used to start a war, so, in the interest of world peace, please don't leave rude remarks. If you can't write something nice, don't write at all.


	2. temperature

**disclaimer:** I don't own IE; I only own my plot and my OCs. The other OCs belong to the respective wonderful people who have given me them (you know who you are). Also, Inazuma Ice IS canon, as I discovered while re-watching the episodes. If I've written that Inazuma Ice belongs to me in any other story, please notify me. I don't want a C&D slapped on my profile.

The OCs that are appearing in this chapter are:

1. Sun (pronounced Soon) Dylan

3. Yagemi Takuya

3. Seyama Shime

4. Seyama Sagi

5. Nanami Sakuya

6. Suiheisen Fukuro

7. Akimoto Akari

8. Shizu Kanda

9. Shizuka Amaterasu

* * *

_Things in Inabikari may be stormy, but Teikoku is heating up, readying itself for an explosion of power. Unfortunately for some, it's heating up in the literal sense as well. This is why they tell you not to litter, kids…_

* * *

**temperature**

* * *

**_11:27 am. saturday, 9th june. inazuma ice. teikoku, japan._**

The summer midday sun was beating down on TeikokuTown, turning the city of bustling traffic and towering skyscrapers into a deserted city. The heat radiated from the ground, forming a haze over the asphalt, turning the city of bygone intelligence, the city whose team used to be the best in the country, the city of _crushed dreams_ into the city of hell_._

Not that a certain brunette cared.

At the moment, fourteen-year-old Sun Dylan was more interested in a family of four that had braved the scorching heat for a cool-down at the most famous ice cream shop in Japan.

Inazuma Ice had kicked off in the month after the Inazuma Japan had won the first ever Football Frontier International, bringing fame to Japan. What began as a small stall blossomed into a chain of restaurants across Japan, the Inazuma Japan themed ice cream a big hit.

Now four years later, Inazuma Ice had it down pat, as Dylan appreciated on a day like this, where even soccer practice was too much. The melting Someoka Strawberry Special lay untouched in front of him, his emerald green eyes scrutinizing the family that had just come in.

There was a redhead woman, most likely the mother, with an arm wrapped around her raven-haired husband. In front of them, a six-year old boy and a two-year old girl skipped. They looked like a picture perfect scene of an ideal family.

His throat constricted as he remembered his own picture-perfect family.

He had a loving mother, a doting father, an adorable baby sister. Of course, his father was Saudi Arabian and the head of a large oil empire, therefore was always away on work, but Dylan and his baby sister, Lillian, affectionately called Lai, were happy with the five-story mansion they lived in, and their adoring mother who had raised them well.

When Dylan was five, his parents had gone on a second honeymoon, to Saudi Arabia for a vacation in the middle of the desert, leaving him and his sister in the care of their loyal, trusted servants. Unfortunately, they never came back.

Even at the age of five he knew that he had to be strong, he could never be the one to show weakness, for the sake of Lai. His parents' will decreed that a bank account, set aside for their education, was to pay for Dylan's admission into Teikoku Academy and, when Lai turned five, was used to pay for her fees at the most exalted boarding school in the country, Inabikari Academy.

He shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his head, and started to eat his ice cream. However, there was still pain in those gorgeous emerald eyes.

The very same eyes that unknowingly seduced almost every girl that had the misfortune of looking into them.

Around Dylan's table, a gaggle of girls were unusually silent, staring at him. His brown hair with black highlights, that pale skin, the black t-shirt and gray shorts which perfectly accentuated his muscular and toned body from playing soccer, and that brooding, silent look would always give girls only one opinion of him.

_Hottie._

Dylan sighed exasperatedly as the girls gasped with longing when his brown hair blew in the slight breeze from the overworked ceiling fans; all girls instantly had a crush on him.

Well, all except _two_…and they were the only ones who counted.

_Females_. Who could understand them?

His phone rang and he reached into his pocket and flipped it open. His eyes narrowed as he read _'Unregistered number'_. Ignoring the gasps of the suddenly horror-stricken girls, he answered the call, "Hello?"

_"Sun Dylan?"_ The feminine voice on the other end was high, cold, and arrogant. Coming to think of it, it reminded Dylan a lot of his captain.

"Speaking. Who is this?"

_"This is Kira Hitomiko. Come to the new soccer clubhouse of Raimon Junior High, tomorrow, nine in the morning, sharp. Tardiness will not be tolerated."_ She cut the call as he stared in confusion at his phone.

Why was Kira Hitomiko, one of the most legendary soccer coaches, calling him?

_And what in hell's name did she want?_

* * *

**_11:33 am. saturday, 9th june. shinigami forest. teikoku, japan._**

In another part of the city of hell, in a soccer field hidden in the depths of a forest, the thick, leafy branches blocking out the sun, there was heat of another kind. Flames in the shape of humanoids, raced around the field, circling a thirteen-year-old boy with a look of determination and sweat droplets running down his tanned face.

His messy brown hair blew as a wind blew through the forest and made the flames scatter. The boy narrowed his amber-colored eyes and the flames combined into one flickering humanoid blocking his path to the goal. The boy smiled arrogantly and started dribbling down the field.

As he moved towards the goal, the flame blocked his way, but the boy dribbled around it and shot the ball into the goal. As he took his eyes off the flame, it lost its shape and fell back into a small fire.

The boy took a towel from the bench and wiped his face. He was wearing the green and red shirt and the brown shorts, marking him as a member of the Teikoku Eleven. He was Yagemi Takuya, or Pyro as his friends called him, the thirteen-year-old libero with an amazing ability to manipulate fire and a stinking attitude to match.

He narrowed his amber-colored eyes again in concentration and now the fire rose into a new shape. Two people, a middle-aged man and woman, were now smiling at him with flickering mouths. Takuya dropped his towel in shock and walked in a dazed trance to the two fire people, "Mom? Dad?"

The male shape smiled evilly, and raised his hand; the fire formed itself into something else, a cold, sharp, _dangerous_ object.

Takuya found himself staring at the object, unable to move. The knife came rushing down and he closed his eyes, crying out, "No!"

As soon as he lost eye contact, the flame figures vanished and Takuya was left alone, in an open field, a small fire, and the memories of his parents trying to kill him.

_Alone_ being the key word.

In the foliage near the field, a blond seventeen-year-old crouched, hidden among the greenery. His eyes widened as he saw the brunette turn the fire into people by just looking at it. He pulled out his cell phone and called a certain number, the same that had flashed on Dylan's screen.

"Hello, Coach. I've found you another player."

Down on the field, Takuya heard his cell phone ringing. He hurried over and opened, frowning at the _'Unregistered number'_ flashing on the screen.

"Hello?"

_"Yagemi Takuya?"_

"That's me. Who the hell are you?"

_"I'm Kira Hitomiko, and I want you to come to Raimon Junior High's new soccer clubhouse tomorrow, nine sharp."_

"What? Raimon Junior? No fucking way! I don't take orders from a bitc-"

Takuya narrowed his amber eyes as he heard a dial tone.

_What was that woman playing at?_

* * *

**_11:54 am. saturday, 9th june. shinigami forest. teikoku, japan._**

In the same town, in a glade of trees not far away from Yagami Takuya, a girl crouched on a tree branch, watching another girl playing soccer on the ground.

The girl had white blonde hair which was tied into two loose braids, flying in the wind. Her green and red shirt and brown shorts rippled in the breeze that tugged at her, a red captain's band on her right hand. It was obvious that she was accustomed to standing on high branches, her slim body moved slightly with every gust of wind, compensating for the movements. Her darting blood red eyes were staring avidly at the other girl, her face was expressionless.

She jumped to another branch, coming closer to the field as the girl just scored a goal and sat on the ground, panting. Suddenly, as if she had sensed something, the girl raised her eyes to rake the trees, her expression suspicious.

The white-haired girl smirked and turned around to dart through the trees, distancing herself from the girl, moving so quickly it was as if she was _flying_.

She was Seyama Shime, captain of TeikokuAcademy's soccer team, the _sadistic_; mischievous fourteen-year-old girl who had took the Soccer Frontier by surprise with her team's well-orchestrated moves. Her move, _The Puppeteer_, was the turning point in her games – at least till they met the Raimon Eleven. However, it was said that her team was on par with the Teikoku that had used to win the Soccer Frontier, the famous gamemaker, Kidou Yuuto's team. Not that she _wanted_ to be associated, in any way, with the destruction Kageyama had wreaked for forty years at the head of the most powerful soccer team in the country.

If she was going to win, she'd do it on her own terms, fair and square, face to face.

When she stopped her flight and perched on a skinny branch in a precarious location, unmoving even with the wind that blew through the trees, a phone rang. Cursing, she managed to extract her cell phone from her pocket without losing her balance or letting go of the trunk of the tree which served as the grip. She frowned when she saw that it was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

_"Seyama Shime?"_

"This is her. Um, can you call me back later? I'm not in the best place to be talki-"

The feminine voice on the other end cut her off, _"This is Kira Hitomiko. Tomorrow, be at Raimon Eleven's new clubhouse at nine sharp. Don't be late."_ The line crackled and went dead.

Shime stared at her phone in incredulous confusion. Kira Hitomiko used to be the coach of Raimon Eleven and Neo Japan. So why was she calling her? Even if her team had gone to the finals, there was no reason – no reason except –

_Impossible._

Shime narrowed her eyes, it had recently been on the news, there were two weeks till the start of the second Football Frontier – and Japan's selection was yet to take place…

* * *

**_11:58 am. saturday, 9th june. shinigami forest. teikoku, japan._**

The girl on the field Shime had been watching narrowed her blood-red eyes at the trees. Her white hair, tied into two loose pigtails, hung limp on her shoulders. Her yellow and blue t-shirt and blue shorts were drenched with sweat; a soccer ball lay at her cleats.

She wiped her death pale skin with a towel and shook her head, lightly smiling, muttering, "Neesan, you don't have to watch over me every second."

She was Seyama Sagi, Raimon Eleven's star defender. Known as Sagi to everyone she meets, the fourteen-year-old younger sister of Seyama Shime was looked _exactly_ like her older sister but on the inside was the complete opposite. Soft, caring, nice, she won the hearts of many with her soft, endearing smile.

Closely watched by her overprotective sister, there were many rumors circulating around TeikokuAcademy that they had lost only because Sagi had gotten injured, leading to the breakdown of Shime's strategies. The Raimon Eleven, however, didn't know that the petite defender's older sister was captain of their rival team, and often called Shime a spy when she came to watch Sagi's practices.

As to why her older sister was so protective –

Sagi shuddered and collapsed to her knees, clutching herself tightly, eyes clenched, trying to get rid of the memories of her parents fighting, yelling, knives, dark places –

She got up shakily and began kicking the ball down the field, dodging imaginary defenders, trying to forget the past. As she leaped into the air, her ball in front of her, ready to kick the shot and drive away her bad memories, her phone rang, shrill and demanding.

She sighed and walked towards her bag, then stared quizzically at the screen as it reported an unknown number.

"Hello?"

_"Seyama Sagi?"_

"Um, speaking. Who is this?"

_"I am Kira Hitomiko. Please be at your new clubhouse at nine sharp, tomorrow."_ The cold female voice cut off.

What? Why was she supposed to go to her school's new clubhouse? The one that they never used?

Never used except – four years ago, when Japan's nationals prepared for the FFI in the new wing of Raimon Junior High –

_What if – what if – her dream had come true?_

* * *

**_12:05 pm. saturday, 9th june. central downtown. teikoku, japan._**

In another part of the same town, on the main road, in a five-story mansion, a twelve-year-old girl sat in front of a mammoth size TV screen, watching a blue-haired sixteen-year-old insert a movie into the DVD player.

The girl narrowed her dark blue eyes, "Haruna-neesan, how long does it take to put one movie in?"

"Oi, Nami-chan, Niisan's DVD player is harder to work then Endou's love interest!" Haruna complained from behind the TV.

"What about Endou's love interest? Has he finally decided to ask Natsumi out?" A brown-haired seventeen-year-old wearing goggles appeared in the doorway of the room.

"Kidou-niisan!" the girl jumped up, her brown locks swaying, her bangs tied behind into a plait that reached to her shoulder blades, "Haruna-neesan promised to show me what wild animals look like! But now, she can't get the TV to work!"

"Is that my dear brother I hear?" the muffled voice piped up, "Niisan, get your butt here and help me!"

Kidou ruffled that locks of the girl, and stared sympathetically at her dark blue eyes. One year ago, those dark blue eyes were dulled, the twelve-year old Nanami Sakuya had been blind due to an unfortunate accident when she was seven that had took away her sight for four years. Until, he, learning about Sakuya through her older sister and his classmate, Nanami Katsura, paid for the operation that would allow Sakuya to see.

However, Sakuya and Katsura were orphans, and when Katsura died two weeks, in a truck accident, after the operation, a newly able to see, terrified Sakuya was promptly adopted by Haruna, and Sakuya was put into the care of Haruna's parents until Haruna turned eighteen.

"Yuuto! Are you going to stand there all day, or help me load this documentary about wild animals! Nami-chan wants to see them!"

"Of course, your highness, Nanami must see the wild animals!" he mock bowed to the TV and went behind. Thirty seconds later, the screen flickered and showed the beginning of a documentary about the animals of the world.

Kidou and Haruna came out and looked fondly at the completely absorbed Nanami. Still now, she had much about the world to see. Haruna was appalled when she heard that Nanami had never seen a polar bear, or a cheetah. Kidou was helping her see all that she had missed, and was teaching her how to play soccer. He had also enrolled her in TeikokuAcademy for the coming year.

"Hey, Nanami." Kidou softly called to his niece.

"Kidou-niisan?" she turned to look at him.

"You need to be at Raimon Junior High's new soccer clubhouse at nine tomorrow, okay? Don't be late."

Nanami stared at her uncle, the one that enabled her to see, the only older brother she had ever known, and wondered why she had to be there.

Her eyes widened as she hit upon the only possible solution.

Was is possible? Was Kidou-nii and Haruna-nee helping her realize the one dream she had since the death of her older sister? To become the best in the world, to carry on her sister's dream – of playing soccer at the _international_ level.

* * *

**_12:16 pm. saturday, 9th june. main avenue. teikoku, japan._**

In the same town, walking the deserted streets of Teikoku, a fifteen-year-old girl fanned herself with a magazine. She was wearing a white tank top with beige short shorts; her dark amber knee-length hair was tied into a high ponytail which reached her shoulder blades.

She reached up and pushed her two bangs away from her sweat-drenched face. Her fringe was held up with black clips to keep her champagne-colored hair out of her sky-blue eyes.

Giving up, she sank into a nearby bench, shielding herself from the sun with one hand and fanning herself with the other.

She was Suiheisen Fukuro; the hyper chatterbox of a girl whom everyone knew had a huge crush on Fubuki Shirou. When she was four, Atsuya, who had been her best friend, had died, leaving her in a coma for two weeks from the trauma. Till date, she had not got over the horrifying death of her best friend.

Four years ago, she moved to America, leaving her crush, Fubuki Shirou without even telling him good-bye. She had watched from the sidelines as Fubuki took America's The Unicorn by storm.

Now she was finally back in Japan, and her baka parents had to stop in the hottest place nearby for a few hours!

She started walking again, hoping to find some shade, or better yet, a shop that was _actually_ open!

As she crossed the road, she saw it, Inazuma Ice; they had this brand even in America. Her mouth watered at the thought of an ice-cold Kidou Kiwi Special. As she walked in, she noticed a brown-haired boy glaring at his phone, ignoring the longing gasps of the girls around him, and rolled her eyes. She hated this type of boys, they had girls falling for them left and right and they took advantage, breaking each girl's heart beyond repair. As she glared, her sky blue eyes frozen cold, her champagne colored hair gently swaying in the air-conditioned air, the boy looked up and met her eyes with his emerald green ones.

The boy stared at her, his expression slightly puzzled, as she broke eye contact and went to order. As she stepped up, a slightly familiar brown-haired boy with a flame headband brushed by her with an arrogant grin, sending a paper flying to the ground. She knelt and picked it up and then gasped, shocked.

_Dear Fuku-chan,_

_Nice to know you're back in Japan, princess! Looking good, America has done wonders for your pale skin! Been here only two hours and already checking out the game, huh, Fuku? Least he's good-looking!_

_Isn't Teikoku a little to hot for you right now? Anyway, come to Raimon Junior's new soccer clubhouse, nine am, tomorrow at the invitation of the her royalness Kira Hitomiko! Be there or be square!_

_ Nepper_

_P.S. Fubuki will be there! Though with the brown-haired hunk you're staring at, maybe you've forgotten your best friend!_

_P.P.S. Hitomiko is getting unbearable lately so I advise you to be on time! Even fainting won't excuse you!_

_P.P.P.S. Don't tell her I said that!_

* * *

**_12:24 pm. saturday, 9th june. zeus junior high. tokyo, japan._**

Contrarily, in the neighboring town, a certain floating junior high school was now home to Arctic-like temperatures.

"HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO BREAK THE AIR CONDITIONER?" thirteen-year-old Akimoto Akari was not someone who got angry easily, but when something like this happened –

- You'd be better off running towards the nearest exit.

"W – We're so sorry, Akimoto-hime," the male members held up their hands in surrender before the Element Princess, as she was called in reverence of her six-element hissatsus.

The brunette had been practicing on the field when she had complained of the chilly temperatures. Most of her teammates, afraid of offending the Element Princess immediately rushed to correct the temperature.

Unfortunately, they had tangled up wires, caused a short-circuit and the air conditioner ended up in a charred mess. They had additionally managed to turn the temperature _lower_ before busting the machine.

"Is _sorry_ going to fix the temperature?" Akari screeched, pulling off the ribbon that tied her hair into a side-pony, letting the brown locks fall down mid-back. She crossed her hands, looking more imposing than ever with the temperamental rage of a goddess, dressed in her toga-like uniform.

Her fellow teammates gulped.

"It just shows," an amused voice joined the conversation, "That if you want a job done right, you have to do it yourself." Shizu Kanda turned the corner, a cruel smile playing at her lips. Akari took an involuntary step back as her teammates bowed and scrapped again to Zeus' fourteen-year-old genius gamemaker.

Genius she may be, but Akari was more than creeped out by Kanda. With her messy jet-black hair covering a dark red, scarred eye, the other eye golden and brimming with cruelty and coldness, the image she projected to many people was one of fear-driven respect. It was rumored the she had been taught by Kageyama himself, and Akari didn't know anyone who'd _want_ to taint their image with that of the disgraced, psychotic former Commander of Zeus Junior High.

Kanda noticed Akari's revulsion and narrowed her visible, golden eye. She noticed what other people said about her – said about _him_. She joined soccer under his tutelage, learned everything under his patient guidance, looked up to him as a father, and here everyone talked about him like he was some sort of parasite, a blood-sucking leech that Zeus was glad they had gotten rid off.

If it wasn't for Kageyama, Zeus wouldn't have even _existed_.

Yet these ungrateful, spoilt brats disgraced his memory and danced on his grave, laughing gleefully at the destruction of one of the most affluent and genuinely kind people Kanda had ever met.

Though, if her only comparison was Zeus' soccer team, her view might be a little bit biased. Shaking her head in frustration, she abruptly turned and walked away, clutching her phone tightly.

She had read the message that had been sent to her. She understood what it meant.

_She could finally fulfill Commander's dreams._

* * *

**_12:25 pm. saturday, 9th june. zeus junior high. tokyo, japan._**

Akari waited till her freaky senpai was out of sight before sighing in relief. Turning quickly back to her minions, she ordered them to hire a repairman while she turned to leave. Maybe staying on the airship with a murderous Kanda wouldn't be the best of intentions.

And it was bound to be hotter on the ground than in the air. Maybe she would visit some of the nearby towns. She had heard that Teikoku was in the middle of a heat wave.

She was just descending to the ground when her phone beeped with a new text message. Opening it, she saw two unread messages in her inbox. One was from her captain, requesting her presence at TeikokuTown's Inazuma Ice. The other was from an unregistered number. It contained three simple sentences.

_Raimon's new soccer clubhouse. Nine a.m. sharp. Be on time._

_ - Kira Hitomiko_

* * *

**_12:53 pm. saturday, 9th june. main avenue. teikoku, japan._**

It was nearly one by the time Akari reached Inazuma Ice, and by that time, she was more than willing to go back to Zeus's freezing temperatures. Saying that Teikoku was experiencing a heat wave was the understatement of the century. Akari wearily pushed the door open, scanning the shop to see if her captain was there. Fifteen-year-old Shizuka Amaterasu prided herself on a team able to function anytime, anywhere, with anyone, and Akari wouldn't be surprised if this wasn't one of Shizuka's endless tests to prepare the Zeus team to win even after she left to high school.

Thankfully, the dark-haired girl was present, sitting in a corner, her red eyes observing the ice cream shop's other occupants with the same detached intensity someone dissecting a lung would wear. Akari slumped into the seat next to Shizuka, letting her head lean back so that the slight breeze provided by the fan would cool down her sweaty neck. Her white soccer uniform was sticking to her body in the heat.

To the contrary, Shizuka was wearing jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt, giving the impression of being older than she was. Privately, Akari wondered how Shizuka wasn't melting in her clothes.

"Do you see him?" Shizuka's question was brief, concise, to the point and completely unexpected. Akari nearly fell off the chair in shock. Composing herself, she sat up, looking at Shizuka quizzically.

The brooding captain pointed blatantly at a brown-haired boy sitting in the midst of many lovestruck girls, looking lost and confused. Akari looked at him, then at Shizuka. She raised an eyebrow, "You called me here for a boy, Shizuka-taichou?"

Her captain sighed irritably, "Notice anything about him _besides_ the fact that he's a boy?"

Akari stared at the boy a little while longer until it came to her, "He's Teikoku's defender!" Shizuka shot her a reprimanding look, as if to say _'next time, shout a little louder, will you?'_ .

Akari flushed and sank down in her chair. Fortunately for her, it seemed like he hadn't heard what she had blurted out. Shizuka observed him for a little while longer, her unabashed staring not going unnoticed by the girls surrounding who Akari now knew was Sun Dylan.

"Did you receive a message from Kira Hitomiko?" As usual, Shizuka's question was completely out of the blue.

"Y-Yes?" Akari asked, bewildered, wondering where this was going.

"Good," Shizuka gave a half-smile and got up, swiftly dodging the influx of people as she vanished through the door, leaving Akari staring after her, more confused than ever.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say Shizuka looked like a predator closing in on its helpless prey._

_Like a spider closing in for the kill._

* * *

**nacl:** Hehe…

**kidou:** KIDOU KIWI SPECIAL!

**nacl:** Shut up unless you want me to change it to Yuuto Yam…

**kidou:** Shutting…

**nacl:** There are 24 OCs I need to present, and therefore, the next two or three chapters will solely be on the OCs. Please do not skip these chapters as they contain valuable insight on each character. Unlike most people, I'm trying to turn my OCs into real characters, with real plots.

**lil bro:** What you're implying is really rude…

**nacl:** (gives him a frank look) Do I look like someone who cares?

**lil bro:** Good point. You wouldn't know manners if they slapped you in the face.

**nacl:** I'm pretty sure I'd notice if they slapped me. I'd probably slap them back.

**lil bro:** (sighs) You're hopeless…

**nacl:** Comments and criticism welcome! All flames will be used to light fireworks so in the interest of a safe Diwali, please don't flame me!


	3. freedom

The OCs in this chapter as submitted by the talented people who created them (you know who you are).

They are:

1. Aoi Yuki

2. Aoi Yuuya

3. Fujisaki Mimiru

4. Korona Mito

5. Nodoka Yuzuki

6. Okazaki Aiko

7. Okazaki Yukiko

8. Kamina Rainei

9. Sun Lillian

* * *

_The players may have increased, but the game remains the same. Intriguing mysteries and sadistic coaches have been added into the fray. And someone, something, definitely does not want them to win. What is the use of power if it must be contained?_

* * *

**freedom**

* * *

**_3:29 pm. saturday, 9th june. sun garden. mt. fuji, japan._**

One narrowed black eye twitched.

It twitched again.

Currently, all of Sun Garden's younger inhabitants were leaping around the room, bouncing off the sofas and jumping off the walls, upsetting the – thankfully not valuable – furniture all around, being led in their recklessness by a hyperactive, bubbly thirteen-year-old with long, waist-length silver hair and round, innocent rose-coloured eyes.

"Mimi-neechan! Come play tag with us!"

"No, Mimi-neechan, let's play pretend, but I get to be the princess!"

"Nee-tan, are you in love with Gazel-niisan? Are you going to get married? Can I be the flower girl? Pwease, pwease with strawberries and chocolate!"

Normally, fifteen-year-old Korona Mito would be eternally grateful to any one of the Aliea students stopping by and lending her a hand with the children, but this blonde troublemaker was just escalating her problems.

"Of course we can play tag. Why don't we all play together? Or how about we play pretend at the same time! The boys can be the knights chasing the girls who could be princesses! And, while we're playing, I'll tell you exactly why I love Gazel-kun, okay, Miko-chan?"

"Fujisaki!" she barked, causing the girl to turn to her, stopping in the middle of explaining Gazel's finer points to a wide-eyed ten-year-old who probably had no idea of the countless different moods and emotions that could be dissected from an action as simple as rolling up a sleeve, before the conversation.

"Yes, Nato-san?" Mimiru blinked, looking as innocent as a newborn baby. Korona seethed at the use of her hated nickname.

"Come here," She beckoned her to a quieter part of the room, trying to keep her temper under control. It looked like the cheerful girl picked it the all too common name up from stalking Gazel. Resisting the urge to break something heavy, Nato whispered vehemently, "Listen, and listen carefully, Fujisaki Mimiru. I will say this only once. If you _ever_ cause havoc like this again, I will make sure you are set with _all_ evening chores, including putting the younger kids to bed. Understood?"

Fujisaki's eyes went wide at the word _'havoc'_ and looked around the room, wincing at the damage her antics had caused, "Yes, Nato-san." Putting the little ones to sleep was so difficult and taxing that most of SunGarden's hired help had run away in hysterics.

"And don't call me that!" she hissed. However, before Fujisaki could correct herself, the door was flung open, revealing a silver-haired thirteen-year-old, looking bored and uninterested.

"Hey, Nato, Gran mentioned that you might want some –" Nodoka Yuzuki's voice trailed off as she saw the carnage that used to be the living room, "– help."

Her magenta eyes traveled from the children, who had gone silent at the slightly scary expression on Yuzuki's face, to Nato's messed up dark-blue hair and the irritation shining in her dark eyes to Fujisaki's sheepish expression, fidgeting at the mass destruction she had caused.

Inwardly, Yuzuki sighed. This would be a long day.

* * *

**_4:13 pm. saturday, 9th june. sun garden. mt. fuji, japan._**

When they had successfully chased the children out of the house and onto the playground, and finished straightening out the room, Yuzuki flopped on the couch, pulling a novel out of her bag and opening it. Books were her life, and if anyone disturbed, so Kami help her, she would –

"Hey, what are you reading Zuki-san?" Fujisaki's bubbly voice reached her. Yuzuki slowly looked over the top of her book to see Nato, dusting a vase, torn between amusement and horror, staring at the silver-haired girl who was waiting eagerly for Yuzuki's answer.

Even the death glare she shot was wasted on the rose eyes of the cheerful girl. Too tired to exert herself by getting up and hitting Fujisaki repeatedly on the head with the book – did that girl not understand the meaning of _'leave me alone'_? – she answered begrudgingly, "Memoirs of Midnight, a paranormal romance."

She smiled inwardly as she tuned out Fujisaki's renewed squealing. Truth be told, she couldn't refuse the younger girl most things. With their silver hair, eyes in similar shades of pink, and birthdays only weeks apart, Zuki and Mimi could easily be mistaken for twins.

In fact, Yuzuki's parents were away so often on all-important business meetings, she wouldn't be surprised if Mimiru really _was_ her sister. Mimi was an orphan, after all, having been taken in by SunGarden when she was six. However, Fujisaki's past was painful, she knew that much. She had walked in on one of the younger girl's episodes and had been shocked at the pain brimming behind the usually cheerful eyes.

Unfortunately for anyone within earshot, it took a lot more than a sad past to shut Mimi up.

"Fujisaki!" Nato's irritated voice stopped the other girl's annoying chatter, "If you keep up this behavior, I'll call Hitomiko-san and tell her to cut you off as a manager!" Ignoring Fujisaki's sputtered protests, Yuzuki smiled. They were the first ones Hitomiko had recruited for Japan's representatives, or Inabikari, as it was going to be called.

Korona wouldn't act on her threat, anyone could see that, but that didn't stop Mimi from getting on her knees and begging the fifteen-year-old, her wide eyes glistening with chibi tears.

Korona and Fujisaki for manager, a job they were only too capable at, while she and the Okazaki sisters were recruited to play in the representative match. If her calculations were correct, they had to leave in a few hours, if they were going to reach InazumaTown by nine tomorrow.

_The spotlight has been switched on, the world's stage illuminated._

* * *

**_4:26 pm. saturday, 9th june. sun garden. mt. fuji, japan._**

Korona sighed in exasperation as she was left, once again, to deal with the children, Yuzuki and Fujisaki having gone to find the Okazakis, so that they could leave, having packed everything into a rusty van that was being driven by an amused Osamu.

Korona had failed to see the humor behind the world tournament, and was determined to take her job seriously, coaching her kouhai, Mimiru, as her protégée. Korona was probably going to leave next year, to study abroad, and Kami knows that the SunGarden needed her. She hoped that Fujisaki would take her place as the keystone of the orphanage.

She had been happy for the younger girl, having been chosen as manager of the Inabikari was a great honor. However, she was worried about her. Mimiru had led a sheltered life after being adopted by Fujisaki-san, a sweet young woman who wanted children but had been told by her doctor that she would not be able to have biological children.

Her husband was equally nice and possible more protective of Mimiru. She hadn't been away from home since she was adopted and Nato was nervous if exposition to the world would trigger more of Fujisaki's episodes. What she couldn't deny Mimi was the pleasure of visiting the world, a dream the younger girl was fixated on fulfilling.

She would have to keep a close eye on her. Korona herself didn't care much for the trophy, but she was fiercely overprotective of her siblings, as she called every orphan in SunGarden. The older kids and the Aliea generation jokingly called her the mother hen because of her strict, bossy, yet mothering ways.

But, if she was going to be brutally honest, there was another reason she didn't want to go. The last time she had been on LiocottIsland –

Korona shuddered. Her history was not something she liked to remember.

_Look to the future and leave behind your past._

* * *

**_5:03 pm. saturday, 9th june. sun garden. mt. fuji, japan._**

"Wait, you're telling me that Hitomiko _wasn't _joking?" fourteen-year-old Okazaki Aiko said disbelievingly, leaning against the swing pole, a soccer ball tucked under one arm, the simple black and white design contrasting with the brightly colored shirt and shorts she wore.

"Who would be stupid enough to joke about something as important as this?" Yuzuki shook her head in exasperation at the foolishness of the human race. Not that she would dare call Aiko or her sister stupid to their faces.

"We-ell, she _is_ related to Churippu-baka, isn't she?" Okazaki Yukiko, Aiko's younger sister, interjected slyly, "Idiocy runs in the family." Aiko turned to shoot her sister a glare, turning faint pink at the mention of her crush.

"She's related to Midori-_chan_ as well," Aiko replied frostily. Yukiko flushed, her copper eyes flashing, opening her mouth to snap back a retort when she was cut off by an annoyed Yuzuki.

"With all due respect, Okazaki-san," Yuzuki took a deep breath and tried to calm down, "If we don't leave _right_ now, we won't have to worry about whether or not Hitomiko-kantoku was joking." Their sadistic elder sister wasn't known for her tolerance of tardiness, nor for her sense of humor.

She shuddered to think how the enigmatic 24-year-old would make them suffer in so-called 'preparation' for the matches.

"She's right, Okazaki!" Korona shouted from the van, "Get your asses over here or we're leaving without you!" They were already running a half hour behind schedule, which was how long the sisters took to pack their bags. They already had to spend approximately twelve hours on the road, excluding stops, and it was already five.

"We're not going to jeopardize our chances for you, Aiko-san, Yukiko-san!" Fujisaki called from the passenger seat, bouncing excitedly in her seat. The thirteen-year-old was more hyper than usual, tensed up with nerves and excitement.

"Brats," Yukiko muttered as she followed her sister towards the van, Aiko catching the younger girl's contagious enthusiasm and almost skipping. They got in and Osamu took off, leaving a sizable dust cloud as he swerved to avoid the gates. Korona viciously muttered something about checking whether or not he actually had a license.

Yukiko reached up to twist an indigo curl back into the ponytail held up with a frayed red ribbon as her older sister fidgeted from cheerfulness. She had to smile at Aiko's infectious smile.

They, after years of practice, were finally going to play as Japan's representatives. At last, Yukiko could show her father that soccer wasn't as bad as he thought it was. She couldn't blame him, after Takeshi's death, her father was more withdrawn than ever. Her mother, who traveled even more than her husband, was almost never there to discourage his gloomy disposition.

Though now, after Airi was born, her father seemed happier, more cheerful. Their mother was staying at home now, so her dad had put off traveling for awhile. It was their impulsive, happy-go-lucky mother who had convinced him to let both of the sisters to go to the representative match.

Yukiko gave a grin when she saw her sister laughing at Korona's jokes, indigo hair flying in the wind, happiness in those amber eyes.

She may seem like nothing was affecting her now, but Yukiko knew her sister more than anyone else. It was her job, the protector, the guardian.

It was up to Okazaki Yukiko to make _sure_ that her sister stayed happy.

For when Aiko was anything but cheerful, the world suffered the consequences.

Looking past the exhilaration and tension of being chosen, Yukiko could sense a malevolent aura in the air, an aura so dark and powerful that it left no doubt as to its intentions.

_An aura not too far away…_

* * *

**_5:19 pm. saturday, 9th june. shiro street. hokkaido, japan._**

In a town located miles from , two siblings were also packing their stuff into a car.

"Hurry up, Yuuya!" the thirteen-year-old girl called, lugging a suitcase across ice-covered pavement to the black van waiting for them. The sun shone brightly overhead, causing water to run in little rivulets, melting from the snow banks. It may have been summer, but Hokkaido was as cold as ever.

"I would be a lot faster if you didn't pack ten suitcases!" fourteen-year-old Aoi Yuuya called teasingly back to his younger sister. Wiping a hand across his sweaty forehead, swiping his jet-black hair backwards he stared at her, "What did you put in this, anyway, Yuki? Rocks?"

"Very funny, Niisan," Yuki shot a glare at him, finally dragging the suitcase over to the trunk. Sweeping her long, snow-white hair out of her face, she proceeded to try and lift the suitcase. Grunting, she barely managed to lift it a few inches off the ground. After half a minute of futile attempts, she set the suitcase back on the ground, breathing heavily, her hands on her knees.

"Let me do it," Yuuya's voice reached her quicker than expected, and easily lifted the suitcases into the trunk before looking back at Yuki concernedly, "You okay?"

Yuki smiled back brightly, failing to stop the pang of resentment that went through her body. She _would've_ been able to lift the suitcase, she _would've_ been able to do physical work, she _would've_ been able to play soccer – if it wasn't for that damned avalanche.

Yuki supposed she should be lucky that she survived the deadly snowslide, and at such a young age, too; but she was stuck in the ice and snow, buried half into a snow bank, a blizzard howling around her for nearly half an hour. By the time help arrived, the hypothermia had already done permanent damage to her body.

After that, she was stuck on the sidelines, watching her brother play, her brother sprint, her brother win, wishing with every fiber of her body to be in his place, to be able to run freely without worrying about the consequences.

_'Freedom,'_ she thought bitterly, _'It's when you lose it that you need it most.'_

Aoi Yuki had a condition called _glacises_, where the body's ability to function properly decreased due to excessive exposure to cold weather. Frost slowly crept up her muscles and bones and it was only through the use of excessive medicines and surgeries that she was able to control the progress of the ice.

The fact that she could never exert herself again, even in the simple act of lifting a suitcase, was a permanent side effect to the disease. The doctors had talked of a new, revolutionary surgery that would increase the body temperature and therefore permanently get rid of the frost, but Yuki had long since stopped believing in miracles.

Yuuya faltered as he saw the bitterness flash through her dark wine-colored eyes. He knew the toll Yuki's condition took on her mental state, but he'd thought that being selected for Japan's national team would mean that she would be happy, if only for his sake.

She didn't know how lucky she was to be _alive_.

The very same avalanche had killed a young boy by the name of Fubuki Atsuya, as well as his parents, turning the cheerful Fubuki Shirou into an orphan in the blink of an eye.

Yuki didn't know how cruel the world truly was.

And Yuuya was going to make sure she never knew. He would defend her to his last, dying breath.

_But how do you protect someone who does not want to be protected?_

* * *

**_6:15 pm. saturday, 9th june. national highway, inabikari – tokyo. japan._**

In a black limousine zooming along the Tokyo highway, another boy was having the same dilemma. With spiky dark hair, narrowed black eyes and a lithe frame, there was no denying that fifteen-year-old Kamina Rainei was, literally, Kami's gift. His aristocratic features enhanced his looks and the deep, brooding look he usually conveyed would not fail to capture the heart of most girls.

However, right now, Rainei's black eyes were showing nothing but aggravation and irritation at the hyperactive little redhead practically bouncing off the walls in her excitement.

"Aren't you _sooo_ excited, Rain-chan?" the eleven-year-old said animatedly, "I mean, you get to play for the national team! How cool is that?"

Rainei pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled slowly. Killing the sole daughter of a multibillion-dollar oil empire would not be the wisest course of action.

And besides, Tally would never let him hear the end of it if he reached the limits of his near inexhaustible patience and throttled the girl.

Even if she really – _really_ – deserved it.

"I bet we get to see some really cool hissatsus, huh, Rain-chan?" she continued in the same breath, "Don't you want to match your _Lightning Thief_ against the world's best?"

"Lillian," he spoke slowly and calmly, breathing in and out through his nose, "What I want, right now, is peace and quiet. I'm afraid that if these conditions are not met, I will be forced to throw you out the window."

Eleven-year-old Sun Lillian blinked at him again, short, spiky red hair fluttering in the breeze, her huge emerald eyes opened wide. Then she burst out into choked giggles, laughing at the venomous expression on Rainei's face.

Rainei closed his eyes and sighed, looking out of the window at the lush foliage passing on either side of the road, trying very hard to ignore the girl's laughter.

With her diminutive, stick-thin body, the mop of startling red hair and her piercing green eyes, Lillian looked more like a mischievous pixie than a Saudi Arabian princess. But first impressions were nothing to go on, while taking her case. A spitfire of a girl, Lillian possessed both beauty and brains, as well as the sheer determination to get what she wanted.

Usually, all it took was her round eyes to water and her lower lip to tremble before she was showered in gifts. She had half the teachers of Inabikari wrapped around her fingers. Even Rainei's own parents, who were on the Board of Directors, had fallen prey to her innocent charm.

_Innocent? What a load of bullshit._

The girl was nothing but trouble, as Rainei discovered when he left, on Kira Hitomiko's summons, to InazumaTown. Lillian had insisted he take her along, having already convinced his parents to agree. She had given him that irresistible puppy-dog look and he had agreed, reluctantly, promising to take her only as far as Teikoku, where he would drop her off at her brother's house.

Unfortunately, Lillian had changed plans mid-trip, and had stole his phone to call Hitomiko to ask if she could join the team as an advisor, to research the opposing teams and provide valuable insight into their attack style.

Much to Rainei's fury, Hitomiko had agreed.

So now, it was left up to him to explain to her brother how he let a _'small, fragile, naïve little girl'_ – her brother's words, not his – into such a dangerous environment. And from what Rainei knew of her elder brother, Sun Dylan was not someone you wanted to cross.

He leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to lessen the violent headache that had suddenly sprung up. He felt envious of Tally, who had left the day before, too furious at her brothers' betrayals to sit still. He didn't, however, feel at all resentful of Alsandair, who had to bear the burnt of her volatile temper all the way from Inabikari to Tokyo.

He wished that Stoffer was there, a friend, a kindred spirit, someone who knew what he was going through, someone who understood, someone who could _help_.

But the thirteen-year-old genius gamemaker was on the other side of the planet, too far way to help anyone.

He groaned as Lillian began talking about all the different players that might play in the representative match.

These days, it seemed like all his problems had to do with either girls, or soccer.

_Or, in really unlucky cases, _both_._

* * *

**nacl:** There you go! Chapter three! I sure am finishing these quickly, aren't I? I don't remember the last time I uploaded chapters on consecutive days. The closest thing I can recall was Sparks of Despair, in which I uploaded the first four chapters at once. But that was a birthday gift and an exception…

**lil bro:** You wrote ANOTHER chapter? Impressive.

**nacl:** I'm trying to write as much as I can before I lose my inspiration. Also, I'm experimenting with writing styles, trying to get rid of my so-called 'doom and gloom' technique, in which I make most people's lives completely miserable.

**lil bro:** WHAT? IT WAS TRUE! ASK ANY OF YOUR READERS IF YOU WROTE A GENUINELY HAPPY FIC!

**nacl:** I wrote My Chemical Truth Of Dare and Meme World…

**lil bro:** (glares) Those don't count.

**nacl:** You are insufferable, you know that?

**lil bro:** (evil smile) I try.

**nacl:** Also, readers, please do not try to submit OCs, the submission is closed, and was closed since like last year. If any baka tries to submit an OC now, I will point and laugh at you in a public place, because I'm cruel like that. Also, all flames will be contributed to global warming, so, for the sake of our environment, please do not baselessly insult my story, and especially not anonymously. Thank you for reading!


	4. respect

**nacl:** Before I start, I just want to say this; _glacises_ isn't a real condition. It's not medical terminology. I doubt such a disease even exists, under any name. So please, do not take this word for fact, and do not take this condition to be true. It's derived from Latin 'glaciesque' for ice. I don't even know if it's a real word.

The list of OCs that are appearing this time (again, all credit goes to their creators):-

1. Kazuo Taiki

2. Matsumoto Kouruki

3. Minami Koyouri

4. Miruuji Emii

5. Nenriki Kiga

6. Seiji Midori

7. Suzuki Akira

* * *

_The final seven are being prepped for the match. But their greatest question is that of the unfathomable coach who plans to lead them to victory. But Hitomiko isn't just mysterious; she's arrogant and sadistic and known for her cruel personality. She's also the best coach Japan has seen. But remember children, greatness is relative…_

* * *

**respect**

* * *

**_9:27 am. saturday, 9th june. matsumoto household. inazuma, japan._**

"Kouruki-chan, finish up your breakfast quickly, Akira-kun is waiting for you!" a pretty young woman called out as she passed the kitchen, a basket of laundry in her hand. She smiled fondly at the fifteen-year-old eating onigiri slowly.

She tilted her head, brushing her spiky, raven, white-tipped hair out of her face, and looked at her aunt with a cold expression, her milky blue eyes never failing to shock her.

Matsumoto Kouruki was a genius soccer player, the captain of the best team in the country. But Kaya never failed to be surprised to the resemblance she bore to her elder brother. The very same dulled eyes – a quirk passed on by her blind sister – approximately the same height, Kouruki had even dyed her blonde locks to match her brother's darker hair.

She was the one most affected by his death. Kaya wouldn't deny that Keitaro's death had been a shock, a car accident marring a day that should have been of celebrations and congratulations; but after she had adopted Kouruki, she had noticed a sudden change in demeanor of the young girl.

She had done everything humanly possible to look like her brother, even binding her chest to make it less noticeable. She had entered into Raimon as a boy, and joined up for the soccer team. It was only in the finals, last year, when her secret finally came out, in the middle of a tense match between the country's two best teams.

Raimon finally won over Zeus Junior High, but it was a narrow win and she knew that Kouruki was still cursing herself for her moment of weakness.

Thank Kami for Suzuki Akira. He had adored Kouruki's brother, and when he died, Akira had devoted his life to protecting Kouruki, honoring Keitaro's dying wish. If it wasn't for Akira, Kaya would have no doubt that Kouruki would be consumed by her over-powering desire to fulfill her brother's dreams.

Kouruki didn't realize that it was okay to follow her own dreams, to live her own life.

Kouruki finished the last onigiri and rinsed her plate before grabbing her soccer ball and opening the front door, where a fourteen-year-old boy was waiting for her.

With messy blonde hair, a black mask covering the lower half of his face, and a red bandanna around his neck, he looked more like a cowboy than the tower of Raimon's perfect midfield.

"Kouruki!" he looked up and smiled as she stepped out, "Practicing today, also?" Kouruki was wearing the Raimon tracksuit and carrying her duffel bag, determined to resolve her problems and destroy her weaknesses the only way she knew how – soccer.

"You need to take a break once in a while, Cicilia-hime," Akira said softly as they walked out of the yard, Kouruki closing the gate behind them. Kouruki was a talented singer and musician, hence earning her nickname as the Music Princess. Her talent at singing was another reason she didn't talk, preferring not to strain her vocal cords with what she deemed as an unnecessary action.

Akira sighed as she didn't even react to his words, doggedly heading for the riverbank. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered. Keitaro was right, Kouruki was a handful, but it was up to him to make sure she didn't get into trouble.

Akira smiled wistfully back to the day when he met the Matsumoto siblings for the first time.

He was the last of seven boys born to a poor blacksmith and his wife who were living at her sister's house in the KanagawaPrefecture. His father and mother were working constantly to pay off the debt to his aunt. As a result, nobody had time for him, and he usually was alone. One day, his brothers decided to play a prank on him, and dumped him into a nearby river. However, the prank got out of control, and seven-year-old Akira nearly drowned.

Thankfully, Keitaro had been passing by, and saved him, taking him back to their home where he met his eight-year-old sister. The Matsumotos were orphans, but their rich aunt had continued to send them money. Enough money for Keitaro to go to Kidokawa Seishuu, to join one of the best soccer teams in the country.

Keitaro had come home, triumphant, after they won the semi-finals. However, he had an argument with a friend on the doorstep of his house, resulting in a horrific car accident. Keitaro had died on the spot. Kouruki was only ten.

After that, their aunt came to take Kouruki away, and Akira was despondent at never being able to see her again, to not be able to fulfill the promise he made to her brother to keep her safe.

But two years later, Akira's aunt, realizing the brilliance of her youngest nephew, sent him to Raimon Junior High, providing with all the amenities necessary to succeed. It was where, coincidentally, Kouruki's aunt lived.

They had resumed their relationship as friends, though Akira viewed her as more of a little sister. It was for this reason that he got into so many troublesome situations, especially when Kouruki decided that becoming a carbon copy of her brother was the only way to honor his memory.

"Ruki-chan," he sighed, "It wasn't your fault."

"I do not recall asking your opinion, Suzuki." Her words were crisp and efficient as always, not using a word more or a word less. Akira threw his hands up in exasperation but followed her as she skidded down the slope to the field at the bottom. It was useless arguing with her.

Kouruki stood at the opposite goalpost, removing the tracksuit to reveal the blue and yellow soccer uniform, stretching and warming up while Akira bounced the ball off his knees and feet, not letting it touch the ground, an example of his perfect ball control.

"Show-off." There was a hint of a smile on Kouruki's face as she moved into position, looking more like a boy than ever.

"You know you love it," Akira smirked before kicking the ball straight at her.

The practice was reflected into the aquamarine eyes of the young women that stood on the bridge, watching the two opposites, light and dark, cheerful and gloomy, dribbling, shooting, blocking against each other.

She noted something down on her clipboard, tucking a long, black bang behind one ear before going down to the riverbank.

Kouruki and Akira paused in the middle of their practice when they saw a woman come into view. She had on a thin black shirt with three-fourths sleeves and was wearing jean capris with black stilettos. On one hand, a diamond bracelet glittered and in the other, she held a clipboard, and she was making her way straight towards them.

"Matsumoto Kouruki," the woman's eyes traveled over Kouruki's form, noting the captain's band on her arm, "Suzuki Akira."

Akira straightened up, looking wary, "Kira Hitomiko, right?" Hitomiko gave a disdainful smile.

"I saw your match in the finals. Impressive." Kouruki stiffened at the woman's condescending tone and Akira narrowed his brown eyes

"Why are you here?" Akira asked, being careful to keep his tone polite. The fact that the most powerful woman in Japan personally sought them out sent warning bells ringing through his head.

"It seems that I'm in need of your services," she said cryptically, "The new clubhouse, nine sharp. Lateness will not be tolerated."

Akira and Kouruki watched, dumbfounded as the woman left, her long, waist-length straight black hair swinging from side to side.

_How much arrogance can one woman possess?_

* * *

**_11:36 am. saturday, 9th june. market street. inazuma, japan._**

"Come on, Neechan, just _one_ ice cream?" Fifteen-year-old Minami Koyouri turned to look at her eleven-year-old brother's puppy dog eyes, he was desperately pleading for a cone.

Sighing, Koyouri fished a handful of bills out of her pocket, paying for the outrageously overpriced Neapolitan cone that he wanted. Her brother knew her weaknesses too well.

He giggled as he licked the triple cone slowly, savoring the taste, watching his sister's reaction out of the corner of his eye.

"If you don't want the cone, Tory, I'll be more than happy to relieve you from the burden of eating it."

Tory snorted, holding the ice cream protectively, "Yeah, when hell freezes over!" He stuck his chocolate covered tongue out at her.

Koyouri glared, "Don't talk with your mouth full!" She sighed and blew a strand of lavender hair out of her face, cursing younger brothers and their disgusting habits.

"Who do you think you are?" Tory said insolently, "Kaasan?" He took a huge bite of the cone and starting cursing as the cold sweet gave him brain freeze.

"Serves you right, you pig," Koyouri said disdainfully, "And who taught you to speak like that?" She raised an eyebrow, waiting for the name of the person who had corrupted her baby brother.

Tory gulped and busied himself with taking a decent-sized bite of ice-cream. Through a mouthful of vanilla, he mumbled, "Shiny."

"I didn't quite hear you, dear brother," Koyouri's glare could've killed. Tory just muttered some more indistinguishable words. However, Koyouri's sharp ears caught the indistinct mumble.

"Ichi-nii?" She narrowed her violet eyes, "Kazemaru Ichirouta?" Tory didn't offer a response but his ears turned red at the words. Taking that at confirmation, Koyouri clenched her fists, planning to teach that idiotic eighteen-year-old a lesson. Humiliating and embarrassing her was one thing, but now that he brought her brother into this, he had to pay.

After all, Koyouri was a Minami, the firstborn of the CEO of the Minami Group, a super-rich company that had founded private hospitals all around the country.

And what she wanted, she got. This was no different.

Koyouri and her annoying neighbor had been marked as enemies ever since she was five and he dumped the entire contents of a muddy well on her head. He was training to be an athlete and she, a doctor, but that didn't stop him from thoroughly aggravating her every time he came around.

It also didn't help that Koyouri's parents were enamored with the boy's so-called manners. Her mother, especially, had hinted – to Koyouri's mortification – that she wouldn't mind the tealnet as a son-in-law.

Kazemaru was the one that taught her and her brother soccer, four years ago, and she supposed she should be thankful to him, to teaching her enough to join Raimon's fabled team in her first year, but his overconfident, obnoxious attitude was enough to deter her from any expression of gratefulness.

"You know, Ichi-nii is nice," Tory informed her, "You should give him a chance, Neechan."

"Kazemaru Ichirouta? Nice?" her sardonic laughter made her brother wince. He had no problem admitting that his sister was smart, intelligent – brilliant, even. She was already in advanced classes and was studying furiously to get into a good high school and then college.

However, she just couldn't see what was so obviously laid out in front of her.

He had to inform his beloved idol of this startling new development, though. It seems his sister hated Kazemaru more than they had thought.

"Minami Koyouri." Tory and Koyouri both whipped around at the cold voice, immediately going on guard. The Minami Group had many enemies and the siblings were always taught that they should be able to protect themselves.

To their surprise, a young woman stood there, wearing a black shirt with jean capris, hands crossed, a silver and diamond charm bracelet glimmering on her right wrist.

Koyouri relaxed, and bowed respectfully, "Kira-san." Kira Hitomiko was the daughter of Kira Seijirou, the head of Kira Enterprises, a powerful weapons manufacturer; in addition to being the most influential and controversial soccer coach in history.

"Your presence is required at Raimon's new clubhouse at nine tomorrow," she said in a tone of voice that clearly expressed how she felt about the Minami heiress, "I will not abide tardiness."

Koyouri glared at Hitomiko's retreating back after she delivered the ambiguous message. If there was one type of people she hated, it was people like her.

Arrogant, rude, derisive, contemptuous.

The people who stood at the top of the world and sneered at everyone below them.

These people failed to realize something. A vital fact that had led to the destruction of kingdoms and fall of empires.

_There will always be someone stronger, someone faster, someone better._

* * *

**_1:47 pm. saturday, 9th june. market street. inazuma, japan._**

Downtown Inazuma was bustling with the trades of summer, the marketplace open and calling to customers. Business was especially booming in a small restaurant on the main street, a tall redheaded twenty-year-old and a cheerful thirty-year-old woman taking orders and cooking. Occasionally a spiky raven-haired teen would pop inside, taking parcels and delivering them to their recipients.

A twelve-year-old boy paused near the bento store near that restaurant, his mouth watering at the beautifully arranged delicacies in the store window. He was about to go inside and order one of the lunches when he remembered something.

His face falling, the boy continued on his way, kicking a pebble aside to express his frustration.

His black hair was spiked downwards and his startlingly bright sea blue eyes were narrowed, showcasing his dissatisfaction. A pair of red goggles was perched on his head, an unusual accessory. Under one hand was a well-worn soccer ball, whose graffitied cover spoke of years of use.

Kazuo Taiki was grateful for his grandparents for moving to Inazuma, for enrolling him in the prestigious Raimon Junior High, but it was at times like this, seeing the lunches his mother used to lovingly pack for the both of them, that Taiki was reminded of his brother, all the way in America.

It was love at first sight for Taiki's parents. His mother, the last daughter of an affluent clan, had married the handsome American. Both of their parents were against the marriage but it continued anyway. It was a perfect family, almost like a dream.

But, like all dreams, it had to end.

When Taiki and his twin brother, Takuya, were eight, their parents left on a business trip and died in a plane crash.

After months of court battles and legal technicalities, the American and Japanese Foreign Offices clashing against each other, they finally reached an agreement. Taiki was to live with his mom's parents, here, in Japan while Takuya had to move to the US, to live with his father's parents.

They swore a solemn promise, on that foreboding day on which they were separated. They vowed to keep on playing soccer, to find each other, no matter how many miles separated them, to meet each other on the world's stage.

His grandparents, realizing Taiki's dream, immediately entered him into expensive soccer tournaments and went as far as paying for his transfer to Raimon.

He was grateful, of course, but sometimes he felt like he was being a burden on his grandparents. They were, after all, quite old and making sure that Taiki never had to worry about a thing while reaching for the sky was bound to take a toll on them.

Taiki was so caught up in these musings that he walked straight into a sixteen-year-old running in the opposite direction, carrying a delivery box.

Both Taiki and the stranger were sent falling backwards while the delivery box hit the ground and shattered, spilling noodles all over the ground. The soccer ball fell out of Taiki's grasp and bounced out of sight.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" the panicked teen helped a bewildered Taiki up, "Did you get hurt? I'm sorry, I was in such a hurry, I –"

"I'm fine," Taiki cut off the other's distressed rambling, looking at the mess of food splattered on the ground, "But your delivery…"

The teen looked down and waved a hand at Taiki, implying it was nothing, "That was for Endou. Serves him right, eating so much ramen."

"But it was my fault," Taiki said sheepishly, "I wasn't looking where I was going. I should pay you –"

This time the boy cut him off, "It's okay, Captain won't say anything. So much sodium isn't good for him anyway."

Taiki bit his lip; still looking worried, "But I –"

"It's fine," the boy smiled warmly. Going to salvage the utensils from the wreckage, he noticed the soccer ball that had rolled into the alleyway. Picking it up, he noted with surprise, the many things scrawled in pen all over it. He showed it to Taiki, "Is this yours?"

Taiki started and gratefully took the ball back. He had almost forgotten about it. Absentmindedly, his fingers traced the biggest letters on the ball, the messy scrawl which proclaimed _'THE WORLD'S BEST'_. The boy noticed the phrase and smiled, "You're a soccer player?"

"Ah! Kazuo Taiki, soon-to-be first year!" Taiki bowed, mortified that he had forgotten his manners, and that too for a senpai.

"It's okay, Taiki-kun, I don't like formalities," the boy held out a hand for a shake before bending back down and picking up the broken pieces.

"Utsunomiya Toramaru," he saluted cheerfully with a free hand, "It was a pleasure, Taiki-kun." Toramaru quickly left, leaving Taiki staring after him, dumbfounded.

_Utsunomiya__ Toramaru? As in, THE Utsunomiya Toramaru? The youngest player of Inazuma Japan?_

"Kazuo-kun!" It took three times before Taiki realized his name was being called. He turned back, trying to control his shock at finding a member of Inazuma Japan. A 24-year-old woman stood in front of him, looking impatient and irritated.

"You are Kazuo Taiki, right?" she snapped. Taiki mutely nodded, wondering what she wanted. She handed him a note before sweeping past him, looking regal and haughty.

Taiki opened the note to find a map of InazumaTown where Raimon was circled in red. A time and date was scrawled at the top with a warning to be there on time.

Taiki looked at the note, confused, unconsciously tracing the letters on his soccer ball again before he realized something was wrong. Looking at the ball, he saw other letters, added with a blue pen.

_'The battle for THE WORLD'S BEST is just beginning.'_

* * *

**_5:38 pm. saturday, 9th june. market street. inazuma, japan._**

"Why do we have to go shopping right after practice?" fourteen-year-old Seiji Midori complained, yawning, "Couldn't you save your honey spree until tomorrow, Kiga?"

Thirteen-year-old Nenriki Kiga looked horrified at his question, "I'M OUT OF HONEY, DORI-CHAN!"

"Alright, alright, I get it," he grumbled, holding his hands over his ears. Dori, or Flame, as he referred to by most of his teammates, was a perfect example of why you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. With vivid red hair spiked straight up, multiple diamond piercings, and narrowed red eyes, Seiji looked like the member of a street gang.

With the high-collared gray shirt he wore with black pants and red sneakers, along with the permanent scowl on his face, Flame did not look like someone you'd want to meet in a dark alley. In fact, the first time Kiga saw him, she'd actually ran to the other side of the street to avoid him.

However, Flame was a cheerful, hyperactive boy, one who craved strawberry cake at every waking moment, and who never hesitated to help someone in need. He and Kiga had become good friends over the course of the school year.

Kiga, on the other hand, was just as bubbly and joyful as her appearance suggested. Orange hair in two short pigtails, with round orange eyes and a petite figure, Nenriki was constantly happy-go-lucky and never failed to cheer anyone up.

Combine that with her obsessive, stalker-like love for Tsunami, and Kiga's antics were the highlight of the day, amusing and entertaining everyone, Seiji most of all.

Both of them were possibly the _only_ cheerful members on Raimon's team. With their mute captain's murky past, a heiress training to become a doctor, said captain's best friend with a hero complex and the suicidal twelve-year-old Miruuji Emii, it was no wonder that Zeus had nearly beaten them.

Shizuka Amaterasu was the genius of their generation, a prodigy, a captain like no other.

They had finally exited the store, an annoyed Seiji carrying ten bags of honey while Kiga skipped ahead, when they saw the woman across the street, staring straight at them, looking incredibly irritated, as if they were late for an appointment they didn't even know about.

"Nenriki Kiga and Seiji Midori," her sea green eyes traveled disdainfully over their dust-covered bodies, "Your presence is required tomorrow, nine am, at Raimon's new clubhouse. Do try to be on time."

Kiga and Midori were left staring stunned after her, as Kira Hitomiko walked away quickly, checking off the last name in her clipboard.

The first part was over.

Now it was up to them.

_Who would win?_

_More importantly, who would _lose_?_

* * *

**nacl:** Yes, I changed Hitomiko's appearance. That woman needs a new wardrobe. Also, I've changed her age as well. I don't think she's actually 24, but, oh well.

**lil bro:** You…updated…four times…in THREE days…

**nacl:** (ignores him) I realize this chapter was kinda rushed, but I want to get down to writing them as a team. I hope these chapters brought the OCs to life for you!

**lil bro:** FOUR times…in THREE days…

**nacl:** Thank you for reading! Any and all flames will be used to topple government infrastructure so in the interest of national security, please do not insult my story! Unless you're an anarchist, then that's fine. Comments and criticism is, and always will be appreciated! And if I leave mistakes, please point them out.


	5. preference

**a/n: **Some important and immediate announcements! Firstly, this is not my usual emoish, dark writing. I'm trying to write a light fic – for what has to be the first time EVER – so cut me some slack, people. Also, I don't own IE. I don't own the OCs. I don't own anything – except for the brilliant horror story that won me first place in my college's Literary Fest. I'm updating frequently nowadays, and I think this will continue, because I'm driven with the urge to write IE fanfic after rewatching IE. However, if it stops, if I disappear off the face of the earth, please note that I have loads of work I have to keep up with. Also, related to the story, the more time your OC gets, the more I like him/her, and the more I'm going to write about him/her. Please, no requests to include more time for your OC. I've fitted a plot with the information I've received, and I'm not going to change it. I've also changed some of the information I found highly improbable. Most of the settings are not real. Any conditions are not real unless I mention otherwise. And, before you accuse of me of writing Mary Sues, remember this. They're _your_ OCs. _Your _failed, pathetic attempts at writing a well-rounded character. I'm just left to do the best with the scraps, to start a fire with bits of timber.

Also, I'm starting this story in American summer vacation since I don't know when the Japanese summer break is. But, just to be clear, they don't have any school, and the Soccer Frontier had finished four months ago. Raimon won, Zeus came second and Teikoku lost in regionals.

* * *

_They started with seven schools across the country. It was narrowed down to the top 22 players; the best Japan has to offer. But now, these twenty-two will battle it out to become a regular, to become one of the fabled sixteen. To take on the world._

* * *

**preference**

* * *

**_8:42 am. sunday, 10th june. east wing. raimon junior high. inazuma, japan._**

A twelve-year-old poked his head around the door, his tense expression fading and a smile breaking out on his face as he spotted his seniors.

Kouruki was leaning against the wall, looking the picture of boredom. Akira was standing next to her, whispering something into her ear. Flame and Kiga were chasing each other around the room, laughing and joking around. Kiga stopped for a moment to wish Miruuji Emii good morning, before running after the fourteen-year-old midfielder. Minami was sitting cross-legged on the floor, reading a thick book on human anatomy.

All of them wore the Raimon tracksuits. Nervously standing next to the door, Taiki fidgeted, wearing a red and orange elementary school tracksuit. The other twelve-year-old, Sakuya, was biting her lip, uncomfortable in a Teikoku uniform two sizes too big.

Shime stared at her curiously, having never seen her before. Both Sagi and Shime were dressed in casual clothes and stood together, hands entwined. Takuya kept on glancing their way every few seconds.

Dylan was carrying a one-sided conversation with Takuya, seeing how he was too distracted with the younger Seyama twin. Standing a few feet away from him, and blatantly ignoring him, sat Fukuro, listening to a song on her iPod. The Okazaki sisters were observing her and whispering, wondering where they'd seen the pale-skinned girl before.

Yuzuki was curled up in a corner, reading a different novel. Yuuya was observing her, taking in everything from her gray and white Aliea uniform to the sappy romance novel she was reading. The derision in his eyes showed that he had already reached a conclusion about the quiet girl.

Zeus was standing apart, Shizuka observing everyone, shamelessly staring at the twenty people who had already gathered there. Shizu stood on one side, silently seething, sending glares at everyone and everything. Akari stood on the other side of Shizuka, as far away from Shizu as possible. She glanced here and there but never made eye contact, averting her eyes before she got too close.

The door opened yet again, and everyone stopped to see the latest arrivals. The players gathered there were the strongest of the strong, and aside a few exceptions, most of them knew – and hated – each other already.

The person who stepped through the door exuded cockiness with every step, from the perfectly styled dark hair to the narrowed onyx eyes and the aristocratic, lean frame. He wore a high-collared black uniform, with jagged lightning bolts on either side. Everyone could recognize the thunder and lightning insignia on the top left corner of the uniform. Rainei blinked at the sudden stares and moved aside, letting Krystalline come in, wearing the same uniform as him.

The hostility radiating from the room was almost palpable, the tension so thick it could be cut with a knife and spread on toast.

_This is what happens when you pack twenty-two people who hate each other into one tiny, easily destroyable room._

While the Raimon team was the most outgoing, even they respected the unvoiced boundaries and kept to their quarter of the room. Sagi and Shime stood halfway between the Raimon and Teikoku teams. Zeus stood in a corner, dark and brooding. Fukuro, Yuzuki and Yuuya were scattered, keeping to themselves, acting oblivious. Aiko and Yukiko were in another corner, snickering amongst themselves.

No sooner had the door swung shut behind the Inabikari students, when it was opened again, a black-haired woman with aquamarine eyes and a vindictive grin sauntering in.

Hitomiko bared her teeth in a mockery of a smile. No one moved.

"Well then, it looks like everyone's here," she said sweetly, consulting her clipboard for appearances even though she'd long since memorized the information on it, "Then we can begin."

Kouruki straightened up, which seemed to be the cue for everyone to move closer, though the rival schools still kept a sizable gap between each other.

Hitomiko noticed this behavior and – if possible – her smile grew even crueler, "I assume you all know why you're here. The second Football Frontier International is about to began, and you have been selected as candidates for Japan's representatives, the Inabikari." Rainei and Tally tensed at the name, realizing how much funding their school had put into Japan's team for its name to be featured.

"However, only sixteen of you can be chosen. In order to see your skills and determine how valuable you are to this team," here Hitomiko wrinkled her nose, as if doubting that any of them were valuable, "We have decided to let you showcase your skills at a selection match tomorrow at three. We will divide you into two teams, appoint captains, and observe you carefully. Remember, it does not matter whether you win or lose. What matters is making the best possible impression on the person deciding whether or not you're fit for the world."

Hitomiko paused for dramatic effect and smirked, "Me." It was clear she didn't think that any of them would be able to impress her.

"Unfortunately for some," her eyes lingered over Emii and Minami, "I already have less-than-stellar first impressions from you. I suggest working as hard as you can to overcome that."

"I shall call out the teams. You may not change your teams or your positions. If you don't like your teammates, deal with it." Hitomiko's matter-of-fact tone already had many people gaping from her rudeness.

It was clear this woman was driven to a certain goal and would not let a little something like manners get in her way.

Hitomiko opened a binder and pulled out a sheet, reading from it.

"Team A. Kazuo Taiki, goalkeeper. Ina Krystalline, defender. Aoi Yuuya, defender. Yagemi Takuya, defender. Nanami Sakuya, defender. Matsumoto Kouruki, midfielder and captain. Seiji Midori, midfielder. Seyama Shime, midfielder. Miruuji Emii, midfielder. Sun Dylan, forward. Okazaki Yukiko, forward.

"Team B. Nenriki Kiga, goalkeeper. Kamina Rainei, defender. Suiheisen Fukuro, defender. Okazaki Aiko, defender. Minami Koyouri, defender. Suzuki Akira, midfielder. Nodoka Yuzuki, midfielder. Seyama Sagi, midfielder. Shizu Kanda, midfielder. Akimoto Akari, forward. Shizuka Amaterasu, forward and captain."

Hitomiko snapped her binder shut, ignoring the twenty-two gaping mouths pointed her way, "Any questions?" Silence met her ridiculous question. "None? Good. I'll see you on Raimon's soccer field tomorrow, three pm. And remember, tardiness will not be tolerated."

Then, with a swish of her hair and a sudden, malicious smile, the woman who called herself their coach left, leaving behind simmering resentment and the slow activation of a volcano long since considered to be dormant.

The volcano would erupt; there was no doubt about that.

There was no way that such volatile tempers, such differing attitudes, such opposite personalities could co-exist without a natural calamity.

Their only question was _when_?

* * *

**_2:37 pm. monday, 11th june. soccer field a. raimon junior high. inazuma, japan._**

"So I'm playing against you, huh?" Tally tied her waist-length black hair into a ponytail before stepping back and straightening the high-collared black and yellow uniform that they had received. While team A was wearing the black shirt with yellow shorts – the official uniform – team B wore the reverse.

"How much money do you think Inabikari gave?" Rainei ignored Tally's question, looking critically at their school's uniform, "I can understand an advertisement but the uniforms and the name would've taken some serious sponsorship."

"Come on, Rainei, Inabikari's practically _made_ of money," Tally huffed, "Think about the exorbitant fees we pay every year. With that much funding going into the school, I'd wonder where the money ends up."

"Looks like we know," Rainei adjusted the uniform one last time, "You know, yellow's not really my color."

"The only color that would fit you would be depressing gray," Tally shot back, walking out of the changing rooms.

Rainei shook his head as he followed her out, muttering something about how the entire female sex hated him.

They walked out onto the field, squinting against the harsh sun. Most of their would-be teammates were already there, warming up and practicing. The glares that were shot towards the Inabikari students left no doubt that the others knew exactly where their uniforms had come from.

Rainei gave a mocking salute to Tally before jogging over to the other side of the field, where Shizuka was murmuring orders. Tally stuck her tongue back at him, heading to the cluster of team A.

After doing warm-ups and dribbling for another fifteen minutes, both teams carefully hiding their true potential, the two captains called their teams back for a last-minute strategy session.

"We're doomed," Dylan muttered to Shime, "The other team has Shizuka."

"We have Kouruki, though," Shime said thoughtfully, weighing the pros and cons of both the teams, "And despite Shizuka's perfect strategies, they lost the finals."

"A momentary lapse," Dylan said dismissively, "Like what happened in the regionals. What I'm interested in seeing is your _Puppeteer_ against Shizuka's plans."

"It'll be a close match," Shime looked around, "The Okazaki sisters have been split, Sagi is on the other team, Nenriki and Seiji are against each other, the Inabikari students have been placed on either side. Whoever made these teams did so with intimate knowledge of each individual's team dynamics."

"We have Yuuya and Takuya, but they have Minami and Suzuki. Shizu and Akimoto hate each other, so it's safe to say that we don't have to worry about them," Dylan frowned, "It's these newcomers that pose the greatest threat."

"The Kazuo kid and the Nanami girl aren't in middle school. Neither is Miruuji but we have a fair idea on how he plays. I haven't seen Suiheisen around before and Nodoka is rumored to be Aliea's secret player. No one knows how good she is, though."

"People, listen up!" Seiji's shout drew everyone's attention, Kouruki standing silently behind him. Team A huddled closer, waiting to hear what she was going to say.

"The important thing in this match is to focus on showcasing your individual talents. Group hissatsus are, of course, forbidden. However, keep in mind that the sixteen that Kira will select have to be able to work _together_," Kouruki's strange silver eyes scanned everyone, piercing those few who dared meet her eerie gaze.

"I have a fair idea of what your talents are. Seyama, you're the gamemaker. Listen to her plans. Kazuo Taiki. I've never seen you play, but Kira wouldn't select you without a reason. Ina and Aoi. Defend our goal. Yagemi, try to play nice. Nanami Sakuya. Again, I have no idea what you are capable of. Astound me. Seiji, Sun, Okazaki and myself will be both bringing the ball up as well as shooting. Miruuji, you better put your act together. You're showcasing your abilities. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Wow," Takuya raised an eyebrow, "I didn't even think you could speak, much less a fucking _lecture_."

Kouruki choose to ignore his statement and silently pointed to everyone's positions. Her eyes conveyed her words instead.

They would go out there and give it their all.

They would become worthy of being called Japan's representatives.

* * *

**_3:00 pm. monday, 11th june. soccer field a. raimon junior high. inazuma, japan._**

"Captains, shake hands," the referee watched with a careful eye as Kouruki and Shizuka walked up and shook hands, their faces as cold as ice. He held the coin in his right hand and motioned for them to call it.

"Heads," Kouruki said blankly.

"Tails," Shizuka shot back, the hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"Team B will start with the kick-off," the referee called out as the coin landed tails. Kouruki shrugged and went back to her side of the field, all twenty-two members getting into position.

On the other side, Nenriki clapped her hands together and dropped into a crouch, hands outstretched. Rainei, Fukuro, Aiko and Minami straightened up, tense, bodies coiled. Suzuki, Nodoka, Sagi and Shizu had their eyes on the ball, waiting for the whistle. Akimoto stood to the side as Shizuka put her foot next to the football, waiting for the signal to kick-off.

The whistle blew.

"And they're off! Shizuka passes to Akimoto who quickly backpasses to Seyama before talking off to the other end of the field!" the commenter shouted into the microphone as everyone in the stands eagerly watched the players advance across the field.

Seiji quickly came up to intercept her, diving and aiming to steal the ball. Unfortunately, his former teammate had anticipated his move. Sagi smiled and jumped up, successfully avoiding his tackle, "Not today, Midori-kun."

To her surprise, Seiji smiled back, quickly standing up, as if he didn't care that she had gotten past him. Temporarily caught off guard by his strange behavior, she didn't realize that Miruuji had jumped up behind him, the twelve-year-old waiting for the opportunity to steal the ball. Quickly taking advantage of his senpai's confusion, he cut past her, neatly snatching the ball.

He passed it up to Dylan the minute he landed on the ground. The forward realized Miruuji's aim, and had already took off running. Slipping past Minami, he passed the ball to Yukiko who dodged her sister with a taunting smile, effectively breaking past the defenders.

Faced with a clear path to the goal, Yukiko took a deep breath and closed her eyes, preparing for her strongest shooting hissatsu.

Immediately the scene went red as the temperature went up, fire and magma bubbling around the ball, turning the field into a volcano. Taking a half-step forward on the black basalt, Yukiko opened her eyes and spun into a kick, the edge of her right foot landing in the middle of the burning ball. She grinned before kicking off, "_Southern Impact_!"

The ball spun towards the goal, flames dancing in a ring around the powerful hissatsu. Aliea may have lost in the regionals, but their ace striker was rumored to be on the par with Genesis, a fact that was noted by Raimon's awestruck goalkeeper.

Nenriki gritted her teeth and moved into a defensive stance, eyeing the football with trepidation. Suddenly, her view was shadowed as a pale girl slipped into sight, standing in front of the goal with a determined expression on her face.

_Southern Impact _was remarkably similar to Gazel's _Northern Impact _so Fukuro assumed the rotation and pacing of the ball would be the same too. It was a good thing that she had honed her defensive skills against Prominence and Diamond Dust.

She quickly knelt and slammed her hands into the ground before pulling up a giant wall. Running forward and jumping, she hoisted herself on the wall, which suddenly froze, ice glinting off of it like thousands of shattered mirrors. As the hissatsu she perfected in Fuji's howling blizzards, it was only fitting it be named after the mountains that had inspired her.

"And that's Suiheisen's _Freezing Giant_!" the commenter boomed, gesturing to the defensive hissatsu which was acting as a barrier to the flaming ball. Unfortunately for Fukuro, the football, unlike Gazel's icy hissatsus, was burning, slowly melting a hole in the wall, cracking the ice.

The wall shattered, sending Fukuro to the ground and the ball whizzing towards the goal. Yukiko watched with a triumphant smile. It would take more than an anorexic's little ice wall to stop _this_ flame striker.

However, a few feet from the goal, where Nenriki watched the ball come closer, the flames suddenly vanished, the rotation slowing down until the ball flew off course, hitting the edge of the goalpost and bouncing out-of-bounds.

Yukiko stared at the ball with a disbelieving expression then turned to see Fukuro being helped up by Minami, the puzzle pieces falling into place.

She should've recognized those cold eyes.

Especially after what Suiheisen Fukuro did to Aliea Academy.

_Betrayal cuts deeper than any knife._

* * *

**_3:39 pm. monday, 11th june. soccer field a. raimon junior high. inazuma, japan._**

Yukiko's failed attempt at the goal set the stage for the rest of the match. After Nenriki's throw-in, team B advanced, only to have the ball stolen from Akimoto. The match went back and forth, both teams rarely getting close to the goal. The players had warmed up and were slowly heating up the field as hissatsus and strategies flew around. Fouls were called every other minute.

Any kick that made it anywhere near the goal was easily caught by the goalkeepers, neither of them having to use a hissatsu. In all, out of the game that had both teams running to either end of the field, the keepers probably got the least movement.

Shime and Shizuka were so equally in line it was frightening. The plays one called were countered by the other, neither giving an inch to the other gamemaker, the intensity of their emotions searing the field itself.

No one wanted to lose.

It was fast nearing halftime and the score was still 0 – 0.

Suzuki headed up with the ball after stealing it from Dylan. Kouruki stepped into his path, silently daring him to take her on. He grinned and twisted to the side, only to find his path blocked by Kouruki again. He turned to the right only to face the stoic captain again.

Well, if _that's_ how she wanted it –

"Bring it _on_, Cicilia-hime."

He'd be perfectly happy to oblige. Forging forward, he agreed to her silent challenge, meeting Kouruki head-on. He feinted to the left knowing that she wouldn't take the bait, and went through with it, kicking the ball up with his heel so that it sailed over Kouruki's head.

She turned around, stunned, as he caught up with the ball on the other side, bouncing it once on his knee to show off his ball control, just to see the annoyed expression on her face.

Darting forward, his path was blocked again; this time by Nanami's sliding tackle. Jumping up, Suzuki made a split-second decision and passed, mid-air, to Akimoto, coming up on the left flank.

She got the pass and evaded Tally, approaching the goal from the corner. She stopped in front of Taiki, eyeing the younger kid, sizing him up before beginning her hissatsu.

Jumping into the air, the ball in front of air, Akari concentrated, visualizing her six-element hissatsu. Blades appeared next to the ball, six of them, spiraling out to form a ring. Each of them glowed with a different element; flame, wind, water, lightning, earth and thunder.

It was for this incredibly rare combination of elements that Akari was revered as the Element Princess.

Akari swung her foot forward to send the ball straight towards the goal, but before her foot could connect with the ball, there was a flash of black.

She blinked and found herself standing on the ground, Yuuya in front of her with the ball safely under his foot and a triumphant smirk on his face.

_Pheet. Pheeeeet!_

"No luck this time, Akimoto-_san_," he gave her a mocking smile before following the rest of teammates off the field for their fifteen-minute halftime break.

"You'll do better next time, Akari," Shizuka said as she passed the seething forward. Her icy red eyes said the rest of the statement _'– or else'_.

They went to their bench and drank from the bottles, wiping their faces from the towels provided while relaxing from the strenuous and tense first half. In a normal game, scoring a goal would have meant that they would be able to slightly relax, focus on defense a little more than offense. But this wasn't a normal game. They had to show their coach was exactly they were capable of. And that meant always being at their best.

Smiling, Nenriki cheerfully reassured them that they would score a goal in the next half, and told them that they had been playing wonderfully.

"Hitomiko-kantoku is an idiot for only choosing sixteen of us. We've all been bleeding our hearts out for this chance!" she grinned, flashing them a thumbs-up.

"Hey, Kiga, we've been playing our best," Koyouri said lazily from her position on the ground, "Our defense is the _reason_ there's a zero on the board. The other zero, however, you can blame the offense for that." She shot a glance to the Zeus players, who constituted the majority of failed attempts at the goal.

"You can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" Yuzuki seemed to take her comment as a personal insult, standing up and looking down at the arrogant defender. Everyone's eyes swiveled to the withdrawn girl who had previously not uttered a word in their presence.

Suiheisen laughed, also standing up, "Listen, Miss Top-Secret-Player or whatever, we have all been working our asses off to get this opportunity. You're not the only one who's in the race for the top." Yuzuki narrowed her eyes, but was surprised when Aiko retorted on her behalf.

"Yeah, Zuki, you should watch out," Aiko said, a tinge of bitterness in her tone, "Some people aren't above playing dirty to win the game."

Suiheisen narrowed her eyes, "And just what is _that _supposed to mea –"

"Shut up, all of you!" a furious voice interrupted them. Shizuka stood glowering at all of them, looking more like the devil than ever with her hands on her hips, her eyes blazing red, and the rage seeping through every pore in her body. Yuzuki and Suiheisen slowly sat down, never taking their eyes of their captain.

Shizuka looked down on all of them and sneered, "Most of you aren't good enough to make it to the international level, so I won't even bother with you. But some of you _will_ get picked. And we will _never_ win if you act like the bunch of squabbling children you are!" With one last murderous glare, Shizuka left, walking back onto the field as the referee signaled that halftime was over.

* * *

**_4:46 pm. monday, 11th june. soccer field a. raimon junior high. raimon, japan._**

"Frankly, I'm disappointed." Hitomiko stood in front, sizing each one of them up as the soccer players stared at her, stunned. They had played their hearts out, and _that_ was all their coach-to-be said?

"I see I'll need to make full use of the one week given to me to train sixteen of you into anything _resembling _Japan's nationals." Rainei started at her rude words and opened his mouth, about to say something when Tally caught a hold of his clenched fist and gave him a warning glance.

There was too much riding on this for any one of them to be thrown off by a little something like disrespect.

"But first of all, let me congratulate the lucky few who have made it to the top sixteen. Unfortunately for you, you may not stay there. Fortunately for the other six of you, I can and will interchange players at any time of day or night. Is that understood?"

"Yes, coach!" came twenty-two voices in unison.

"I have only a few rules. Rule number one; you do not question what I do, how I do it, when I do it, or _why_ I do it," Hitomiko scanned each of their faces, looking for a reaction, "Rule number two; when I give you an order, you _will_ follow it. And last but not least; you must always be your best. Anything less than that and I will have your heads on a platter. Anyone who doesn't like my rules can leave. _Now._"

No one budged an inch.

"Good," Hitomiko gave her first real, terrifying smile, "I'm glad we all understand each other.

"Shizuka Amaterasu, captain. Akimoto Akari. Sun Dylan. Seyama Sagi. Suzuki Akira. Seyama Shime. Seiji Midori. Nodoka Yuzuki. Matsumoto Kouruki. Kamina Rainei. Yagemi Takuya. Minami Koyouri. Ina Krystalline. Aoi Yuuya. Nenriki Kiga. And Kazuo Taiki."

There were sighs of relief, muttered thanks and smiles on the faces of the sixteen. On the other hand were dejected looks, downcast eyes and slumped postures.

"To those of you who weren't selected, remember that you still have a chance. To those of you who were, remember there are always people waiting to take your place."

"Yes, coach!" the coveted sixteen stepped forward, receiving each of their uniforms from the coach, as well as a brand-new soccer ball.

"I will be introducing your trainers and managers as well, now," Hitomiko motioned forward the people who were essential to winning the game, but were never in the spotlight.

"The trainers will be Gouenji Shuuya, Suzuno Fuusuke and Nagumo Haruya for forward training. Fudou Akio, Saginuma Osamu and Midorikawa Ryuuji are there to help with gamemaker and midfield training. The expert defenders are Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kogure Yuuya and Fubuki Shirou. You can also ask Fubuki-kun for forward training. And for the goalkeepers, I have hired Genda Koujirou and Tachimukai Yuuki as your trainers."

The players' eyes went wide as their heroes and idols walked onto the field, the best high school/pro soccer players in the country, those who had made it to the big leagues and _won_.

Hitomiko grinned as she saw the awestruck looks on some of their faces. It would be good for them to realize that soccer wasn't the only thing in the world and that their so-called _'idols'_ weren't as ideal as they seemed.

"I have also recruited four managers who will help with injuries, strategies and information collection. They are; Aoi Yuki, of Hakuren; Fujisaki Mimiru, of Aliea; Korona Mito, of Aliea; and Sun Lillian, of Inabikari."

"No way," Dylan's eyes went wide as he saw the familiar pixie-like frame and fluttering red hair of his younger sister, "No – what – how could – this is – what – impossible – this is your fault!" he finally shouted, turning on Rainei, his body trembling from shock and rage, "YOU BROUGHT MY SISTER INTO THIS?"

Tally started giggling as she saw the evil glint in Lillian's eyes, the rest of the team not really understanding what was going on, but joining in. Rainei rubbed his aching temples as laughter echoed in his ears, a devilish smile taunting his restraint.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

**a/n:** Ahh…it's hastily written (and badly, I know) and not revised, so if you spot any mistakes, please tell me! Also, following one of my friends (you know who you are) I've decided to reintroduce myself to those people who've made it to the fifth chapter! For those of you who haven't been around in 2011, I'm NaCl. I've been known by pennames iwillkillforxavierfoster and amiinvisableorisitjustme. So, hi to any of the new writers out there, and please review!

I promise, it'll get better after this dreary intro stuff.

**lil bro:** Comments and criticism blah blah blah. Flames used to kill baby penguins or whatever, you know the drill.


	6. instant

**a/n: **well, i finally got my muse back for this. if i'm lucky, he'll stay.

**dedication:** to life and love and various other sappy shit i swear i didn't like before this week.

**disclaimer:** bah.

* * *

_Most volcanoes are extinct, hollow craters with no chance of erupting. Some are dormant, giving an illusion of peace while biding time. Still others are active; dangerous and volatile when the slightest thing can set them off…_

* * *

**instant**

* * *

**_10:00 am. tuesday, 12_****_th_****_ june. ffi training dome. tokyo, japan._**

This was a Bad Idea.

In retrospect, it had been a bad idea from the moment sweet, innocent little Sun Lillian hopped into his limo, but Rainei couldn't turn back time. So it was a bad idea, _now_.

The day had started well enough – Dylan having been pacified by his Teikoku teammates and Rainei escaping relatively unscathed – he had found a hotel to stay in the day before, managed to avoid both Tally and Lillian in his trip to Tokyo, and arrived at the Football Frontier International Training Dome – the Prime Minister had built it after winning the raffle to host the Asian Sub-division in Japan, _again_ – and entered into Inabikari Japan's private wing, all without incident.

Unless you counted the unmentionable ice cream confrontation, which Rainei was trying to erase from his memory.

He had arrived, and followed Hitomiko's instructions to go the top floor, where the dormitories were, and waited for the rest of his teammates to arrive.

Unfortunately, when they did, Hitomiko had told them that due to an insufficient number of rooms, and to improve their teamwork, they had to share rooms.

Then she proceeded to pair Kamina Rainei with Sun Dylan.

Rainei gave Dylan a weak smile and gave up when he was shot a glare in return. Hitomiko seemed to not have noticed their interaction, and continued calling out names.

"Kogure Yuuya, with Seiji Midori. Room 2-J." Kogure shot the younger midfielder a mischievous glance, which the redhead returned in kind.

"Kazemaru Ichirouta, with Nenriki Kiga. Room 3-J." Kazemaru wasn't paying any attention to Hitomiko, too busy observing a haughty-looking girl who refused to turn his way. Nenriki just grinned and flashed Seiji a thumbs-up.

"Genda Koujirou, with Kazuo Taiki. Room 4-J." Taiki looked like he was about to faint on the spot as his senpai gave him a smile.

"Tachimukai Yuuki, with Matsumoto Kouruki. Room 5-J." Tachimukai turned interestedly at the sound of his name, while Kouruki did nothing to acknowledge hers.

"Saginuma Osamu, with Nodoka Yuzuki. Room 6-J." Yuzuki let out an exasperated sigh as Saginuma winked at her.

"Fubuki Shirou, with Aoi Yuki. Room 7-J." Both Fubuki and Yuki smiled at each other, grateful to be rooming with someone they knew.

"Fudou Aiko, with Korona Mito. Room 8-J." Fudou smirked at his name while Korona froze, looking petrified.

"Midorikawa Ryuuji, with Ina Krystalline. Room 9-J." Tally shot Midorikawa an appraising glance, and quickly dismissed him with a wrinkle of her nose.

"Gouenji Shuuya, with Seyama Shime. Room 10-J." Neither seemed to pay much attention to Hitomiko; Gouenji was laughing at one of Fubuki's jokes, while Shime was whispering in Sagi's ear.

"Nagumo Takuya, with Akimoto Akari. Room 11-J." Akari shot the hot-headed striker a fearful glance before hiding behind Shizuka. The older girl looked at her former teammate in disgust before pushing her away.

"Suzuno Fuusuke, with Fujisaki Mimiru. Room 12-J." Mimi's eyes grew wide and appeared to reflect hearts as she squealed in joy, Gazel burying his face in hands with a muted groan at the thought of sharing a room with his stalker.

"Suzuki Akira, with Aoi Yuuya. Room 13-J." Both the boys sized each other up before breaking eye contact.

"Sun Lillian, with Yagemi Takuya. Room 14-J." Takuya shot the eleven-year-old a curious glance, while Rainei wished he could die on the spot, Dylan's dark glare burning a hole through his shirt.

"Shizuka Amaterasu, with Seyama Sagi. Room 15-J." Shizuka regarded the former Raimon soccer player with distaste while Sagi glared defiantly back at her.

"And Minami Koyouri will be rooming with me, in room 16-J," Hitomiko said, looking up from her clipboard. Minami looked like she wished the floor would swallow her up, but she choked her protests.

"Any questions?" Hitomiko asked. Without waiting for an answer, she plunged ahead, "This entire wing is for our use. There are unlimited training opportunities in these halls. Do not venture into another team's wing. Do not leave this building without permission. A failure to follow these rules will result in a permanent retraction of your position, and the immediate expulsion from the Soccer Frontier."

There was a silence in which the scratching sound of Hitomiko's pen was heard as she made corrections on her clipboard, and every member of the team stared at her in undisguised shock.

"If that is all," she looked up and ignored the stunned faces, "I have somewhere to be." Strutting through the players, managers and trainers, she made her way to the end of the hall and got in the elevator, switching on her phone and muttering into it, just as the doors closed.

* * *

**_10:34 am. tuesday, 12_****_th_****_ june. j-wing, room 14. ffi training dome. tokyo, japan._**

"She's joking," Takuya said hoarsely from the bed, "She _has_ to be fucking joking."

Lillian shrugged, not looking up from her unpacking, "I don't think Kira Hitomiko is a person who's accustomed to humor."

"She _can't_ be fucking serious," Takuya looked lost for words, "Threatening to take us off the team, okay, but _expulsion_ from the _Soccer Frontier_? What's she playing at?"

"She's trying to make sure we won't break the rules," Lillian raised an eyebrow, "That we won't step a toe out of line."

"But rules are _made_ to be broken, goddammit!" Takuya tried to explain, waving his hands.

Lillian regarded him with the air of someone explaining the completely obvious, "And she's Kira Hitomiko, the most controversial coach the world's every known. Grow a pair, will you? And stop acting like she told you to drop dead."

Takuya looked at her, the beginnings of a sneer creeping up on his face when the door burst open. Dylan stood in the doorway, fury radiating off of him like waves and glared at Takuya, who nearly shrunk back in fear. "You. Come," he pointed to his former teammate.

Lillian looked at her brother in surprise, "Wow, Niisan, I didn't know you spoke Caveman."

Someone chuckled outside before Dylan turned his head to glare at whoever was next to him. The snickers died instantly and Takuya could hear the fading sound of running footsteps.

Glaring even more fiercely, Dylan proceeded to grab Takuya by the collar and drag him out of the room, his murderous aura frightening the impulsive defender. Takuya shot Lillian a pleading glance, which she replied to with another raised eyebrow.

She started laughing when they were halfway down the corridor; her brother's overprotective instincts were annoying at best, but Lillian had long since learned how to manipulative his controlling streak.

"My, my, I _have_ taught you well." Lillian whipped around to see Tally leaning against the doorframe, a proud expression on her face and a soccer ball under an arm.

"Well, I only learn from the best," Lillian acknowledged as she stood up, "In need of my services, Tally-sama?"

Tally's grin widened at the honorific, "I have a – how to put it? – _delicate _job for you. If you're up for it."

Lillian's answering smile could've split her face in two, "Is it illegal?"

Tally scoffed, "When is it _not_?"

Rainei heard them both and sincerely hoped their coach knew what she was doing. With any luck, though, Tally and Lillian would end up blowing up the city before Dylan got around to castrating him.

* * *

**_11:18 am. tuesday, 12_****_th_****_ june. j-wing, center a-1. ffi training dome. tokyo, japan._**

The training dome was gigantic, if the palatial dimensions of their wing alone, were anything to go by. All in all, there were six floors, and nine separate centers on each floor, except the top.

Each floor had a full-length soccer field, along with various machines and strange contraptions for training. Most the floors possessed collateral training as well, like swimming pools and running tracks. There were an unlimited supply of soccer balls, painting the corridors and rooms in black and white.

The sixth floor was composed of the dormitories, and the roof. All doors leading to the roof were locked and bolted shut, leading Yuuya to assume that their coach didn't want them up there, either.

Sighing, he picked up a stray ball before turning to the nearest net. Since Yuuya was a defender, he didn't get much time for forward training. This was a golden opportunity to catch up, and hone his skills. He had a feeling that Kira Hitomiko was looking for more than a good defense from him. And the longer he stayed on the team, the better it'd be – not to mention he would be able to keep an eye on his sister, who seemed to have completely disregarded her self-preservation instincts.

The slight indent into which the actual field was built gave him a vantage point to observe what everyone else was doing, and pick up some tactics from his none-too-friendly teammates.

Seiji was practicing his shots against Nenriki on one end of the field, at the other, Genda was observing a visibly nervous Taiki as he defended against Sagi's and Shime's shots. As for the rest of Teikoku; Takuya and Dylan were nowhere to be seen, but Yuuya – on his way down – had caught sight of them disappearing down a corridor and wisely decided not to follow.

The former Raimon players; Kouruki, Minami and Suzuki were dribbling the ball around in the center of the field, employing various defensive techniques as Midorikawa and Fubuki observed them. Kazemaru was leaning against the wall in a corner of the room, pretending to observe everyone, though Yuuya could see his eyes returning to Minami's form, every few seconds.

Akari was shooting into the net next to his, watched by an annoyed Burn. Gazel, on the other hand, was being chased through an obstacle course – one that Yuuya was sure was meant to be defeated while dribbling a soccer ball – by an overenthusiastic Mimiru, brandishing a camera.

The other managers; Korona and his sister, Yuki, were talking in hushed tones with Gouenji and their captain, Shizuka, turning away to point at various players every few minutes. He would bet his right foot that they had already started drawing up training regimes and pro/con lists.

Tally and Lillian were plotting something last time he saw them – he had likewise decided to stay out of their way – Yuzuki and Saginuma hadn't come out of their room; Rainei looked nearly dead – poor guy – and Kogure, Tachimukai, and Fudou had mysteriously vanished.

Yuuya shrugged and began focusing on his shooting. Everyone who was training had come to this center – most likely because they were all frightened at exploring another, possibly more dangerous, floor without the safety of numbers – but their wing was still big. If not for the neat, grid-like pattern in which the hallways and rooms were arranged, no doubt someone would've gotten lost by now.

Deciding to up the training a bit, Yuuya dragged one of the many soccer-ball-shooting machines at an angle, right beside the net. Clicking it into the lowest setting, he turned it on and ran back to his position in front. The machine spat out a ball, which Yuuya had about five seconds to stop, pause and shoot towards the goal.

Unaccustomed to the rapid-fire change in direction, the ball slipped, rolling out of his reach. Ignoring it, and calming his body down, he waited for the next ball – which merely bounced off his foot when he tried to stop it.

Quelling the surge of embarrassment and anger at his _second_ defeat, Yuuya didn't even bother to stop the next ball. Kicking it with all his ferocity, he stumbled back when it nearly missed Burn's face and crashed into the net Akari was shooting into.

Well, at least it went in _some_ goal.

"What in fucking _hell_ is wrong with you, kid?"

Ignoring Burn's fiery look – the guy needed some serious anger-management lessons – and threatening gestures, he shot a mocking grin to Akari, making the striker turn ten shades of red in indignation. At least now she thought he did it on purpose, instead of a temperamental mistake.

Feeling that it might not be wise to continuing shooting in the same net – Burn and Akari were shooting him daggers and Yuuya could foresee that the next shot she kicked would be aimed for his head – he turned off the machine and picked up a soccer ball, lightly dribbling it on his way to the door.

Teamwork had never been his greatest asset – he and his sister seemed to manage fine, _alone_ – and training in Hakuren's freezing snowstorms had taught him the lesson of every man for himself. He would train better away from the prying eyes and noisy chatter.

Pausing near the door, he felt a pair of eyes on his back and turned, meeting his sister's gaze from across the vast room. She stared at him for a few moments, then leaned in to whisper something to her fellow manager, her cold, detached expression frightening Yuuya for a few moments, before he regained his nerve and walked out, ignoring her burning gaze.

_When did she become so – so _professional_?_

* * *

**_12:44 am. tuesday, 12_****_th_****_ june. j-wing, control room. ffi training dome. tokyo, japan._**

"I can see why you wanted me," Lillian cracked her knuckles as she saw the hi-tech equipment scattered everywhere, no doubt encoded with dozens of firewalls, "Where do I start?"

"I didn't call you here to hack into the FFI database," Tally said, amused, as she closed the door behind them, "Though it is an intriguing thought."

Lillian raised both her eyebrows, well and truly shocked, "I thought you said we were doing something illegal."

Tally chuckled, "Oh, young grasshopper, you have much to learn about the ways of the world." Or not – she liked her pixie partner-in-crime, but there were some times when Tally wished that Lillian would _remain_ a eleven-year-old girl.

"So, what is it?" Lillian flopped down on an abandoned chair, "And why did you call me here?" Since it was lunchtime, and since all the people in this building seemed to be idiots, the control room was completely empty, devoid of all staff and personnel, and would be for another fifteen minutes.

"To talk," Tally likewise seated herself, "Without being overheard."

The younger girl's face brightened, "You have my attention. Again."

"We're sneaking out."

* * *

**_1:23 pm. tuesday, 12_****_th_****_ june. j-wing, main entrance. ffi training dome. tokyo, japan._**

In all honesty, their plan _would've_ worked – if not for the fact that Saginuma decided to come down and flirt with the secretary at the exact moment that they were crawling under her desk.

"I would ask you what you were doing, but I'd say that was fairly obvious," Saginuma looked over the three of them – they had picked up Korona on their way, the fifteen-year-old manager desperate to get away from Fudou – his voice radiating disapproval.

Lillian smiled. Always the master of improvised acting, she gave Saginuma her best puppy-dog eyes, "What are you talking about, Saginuma-senpai?"

He responded with a blank expression, first looking at the glass doors – a mere ten feet away – and then back at her.

"Fine, you caught us," Korona said irritably, before moving to walk away. Tally and Lillian followed, somewhat disgruntled at their great escape plan being foiled.

Or at least, Lillian was disgruntled. Tally let out a squeal of joy the minute the elevator doors closed in front of them, and jabbed the button for the sixth floor.

"Have you gone mad, Tally-sama?" Lillian asked, looking at her mentor in a questioning manner. Korona sulked in the corner, annoyed at being caught by her _senpai_ and chastised like a little child.

"Nope," Tally said, her grin wide, "My plan worked!" Rushing on as she saw both girls' looks of confusion, "I distracted one of our trainers, hopefully so he'd call reinforcements – though I may not be that lucky – towards him and away from us, and," she paused dramatically, "I flicked this!" She held up a key which they had last seen on the main desk, in the care of the secretary – who had been staring at Saginuma for far too long.

The doors slid open and Tally laughed, dragging both of the girls out and towards a locked door, which opened into –

"The roof," Korona breathed, a look of awe coming on her face, "But why go through so much trouble?"

Tally fit the key in the lock, and twisted it, the catch clicking as it unlocked, "Hitomiko never mentioned any instructions with regard to the roof. I assumed it was because she didn't want to draw attention to it." She turned the doorknob and shot them a mischievous look, "But at least we aren't breaking any rules!"

Opening the door, she coughed as she was immediately hit with a face-full of wind. Eyes streaming, she gingerly stepped out, onto the glass sheeting, her hands protecting her face. Korona and Lillian curiously followed her.

The view that hit them was stunning.

As the Dome was located amidst parks and gardens, they could see Tokyo stretching on for miles, the skyscrapers of downtown sparkling in the distance. The people walking below looked like ants scurrying on the ground, the spots of bright color and glimpses of glistening fountains.

Tally walked forward on the glass roof, trying to see more of the picturesque scene that covered the ground. The roof was slightly sloping, so she made her way carefully on the slippery material, holding her hands to protect from the winds, until she was about five feet from the edge.

The entire city seemed to served on a platter for them, like a sculpted model with miniscule flowers and bushes and tiny stores. She could see a young woman, about two blocks away, selling _anko_ dumplings to passerby. She could see a wizened old man plucking flowers from the trees that surrounded him. Various young couples strolled through the parks, looking refreshed at the bright, summer day.

On their right, near the gates, towards the K-wing of the Dome – there were eight wings in total, for the eight teams that made up the Asian Sub-division – she could see people getting off a bus, wearing red tracksuits, laughing and joking with another as they unloaded their luggage. She could also see a tiny figure of Saginuma pacing outside the gates, checking his watch frequently, as thought waiting for someone.

Feeling emboldened by her actions, Korona and Lillian joined her on the edge, warily walking as the wind gusted through their hair and sent it flying. The sun shone overhead, with clear skies of a cerulean blue that gave rise to the bubbly feeling inside Tally.

The day spoke of summer, of lounging in deck chairs, of walking down streets, laughing with your friends, staying out all day and trying new foods. The very air they breathed smelled sweeter, the feeling that they could _do_ anything, _be_ anyone, jump up and down just because they felt like it.

Tally giggled and laughed, the infectious feeling spreading to her companions as well. She had no idea why Hitomiko wanted to conceal this – sure, it was _dangerous_, but what was life without a little risk?

Tally looked down, straight down, through the glass she was standing on, into the floor below her, marveling at the sandy area that center C-5 seemed to be composed of, the lightly rippling swimming pool in the corner. She'd go there next, grabbing a blanket on the way, and sunbathe, the glass roof letting in just the right amount of sunlight for a relaxing afternoon.

She frowned when she saw someone enter the room underneath her, a tattoo on his face, head shaved bald except for a tuft of hair dyed brown and white, a black aura that seemed to grow darker at the prospect of sunlight.

"We have to go," Korona said hastily as she too saw the trainer, "If someone catches up here, we're dead."

"Live a little, Korona-san," Tally grinned wide, "And we're not breaking any rules." She failed to convince the manager and Korona stood up, smoothing down the white shirt and beige capris she had worn, panic in her dark eyes.

"Fine then, _Nato_-san," Tally stood up in surrender, "Can't we go above another wing?" The use of her hated nickname did nothing but increase the fifteen-year-old's annoyance.

Lillian jumped in glee, "Like _spying_!" Knowing that she was outvoted, Korona sighed.

"Fine," she shot her fellow manager a glance, "But you, Lillian-san, are going back inside."

"What?" the girl looked shocked, "You can't make me go inside! Don't give me that crap about _'not being old enough'_! You're just four years older!" She gave a pleading glance to Tally, but the defender had seen where Korona was going with this. Tally was in her soccer uniform, the high-collared black shirt and yellow shorts; Korona was wearing a pair of light-coloured capris with a matching shirt; but Lillian was in her Inabikari uniform: a short black shirt, and a pleated skirt. Not the best thing to wear when standing on a glass ceiling.

"Sorry, kiddo," Tally gave her a indulgent smile, "I got to agree with _senpai_ here. Guard the entrance for us, will you?" Lillian shot her a glare before stomping off, clearly not understanding the situation. Tally raised an eyebrow at her violent departure and turned to Korona, who had an expression of amusement.

"They'll learn," she said, upon meeting Tally's gaze, "It may take a while, but they'll grow up. Eventually."

"Let's hope it's not _too_ soon," Tally muttered as they made their way to the left, towards the A-wing, which hosted the Australia's national football team. Korona giggled at her words, and Tally smiled back, finding a tentative friendship with the motherly fifteen-year-old.

Unfortunately, there were already people above the A-wing. And none of them looked friendly.

* * *

**_6:34 pm. tuesday, 12_****_th_****_ june. j-wing, dining hall. ffi training dome. tokyo, japan._**

Something was _not_ right.

Nodoka Yuzuki was renowned for her crystal-clear vision, and impressive perceptive skills, so – while everything _looked_ normal – her instincts were screaming that one day in close quarters, and already they'd been torn apart.

She had been in no mood to go and train with the rest of them – being the only player from Aliea – so she wasted time until lunch by bothering Saginuma. When he finally left, irritated by her antics, she grabbed a soccer ball and went to a center on the second floor, assuming correctly that no one would be there. Training in solitude helped clear her thoughts, and she even had an idea about a _hissatsuwaza_, something with the moon and a dance.

Trying to stimulate her imagination more, she went to grab a book, and spent the rest of the afternoon finishing a romance novel. It hadn't given her any ideas, but at least she was relaxed, unlike her fellow teammates.

The trainers didn't eat with them, and Hitomiko was off somewhere, but their four managers had prepared a feast for their first day.

The centerpiece was the _sekihan_, the bowls upon bowls of _akuzi_ rice, with _miso_ soup and various _okazu _dishes to compliment. There were also many types of _udon_ and _soba_, for those who preferred noodles. Yuzuki had snagged a tray with the cut fruits, it was rare that she ate traditional Japanese cuisine, and she was determined to make the best of it.

Unfortunately, not many others were.

The Raimon members were sitting at one table, but aside from Nenriki and Seiji – who were trying to lighten the mood by cracking increasingly worse jokes – the others simply ate their food without comment.

The Seyama twins were sitting next to each other and talking in low voices, both their plates startlingly bare. Dylan and Takuya sat at the same table, but neither would look at the other and glanced only at the noodles they had both gotten.

Yuuya and Akari sat with her, but both spent more time glaring at each other then enjoying the food, and Yuzuki was pretty sure they were attempting to murder the other by looks alone.

The two Inabikari students, Rainei and Krystalline – Tally, as she heard the defender being called – likewise sat at a table, though Rainei looked wary, and was regarding the food he ate with suspicion, sniffing it before taking a bite. Tally was staring off into space, a shaken look on her face, and the _onigiri_ she was trying to eat had been picked up and dropped seven times now, never reaching her mouth.

Shizuka, like her, was surveying them all with a vaguely disappointed look on her face, as if this was a test, and they had all failed. Yuzuki sighed and attacked a tomato with her chopsticks, uncaring of her rude manners, before pushing the offending vegetable to the side. At the first change they got, her teammates divided into pre-ordained groups.

How would they _ever_ play as a team?

* * *

**_8:03 pm. tuesday, 12_****_th_****_ june. j-wing, center i-1. ffi training dome. tokyo, japan._**

All sixteen players crowded around the plasma-screen TV in the ninth center – a center that looked more like a rec room than a training arena – eyes glued to the reporter standing in the midst of the spotlights, prattling on about rules and traditions and whatnot.

The managers stood slightly behind them, actually paying attention to the reporter, and jotting notes down whenever the screen flickered to view the eight coaches waiting to pick the line-up.

Most of them looked over-confident; Hitomiko wasn't the only one standing with an arrogant smile on her face, though hers looked more cunning then the rest combined. It would have been a reassuring thought; if they were _completely_ sure she was on their side.

The trainers stood at the back, laughing and joking, remembering when it had been _them_ eagerly staring at the TV.

Finally, the reporter stopped talking, and the first coach – a pretty woman with dark skin and lavender hair – strolled up and picked a slip.

"Qatar's Desert Lion!" the reporter shouted, "3-B!" The crowd roared with approval as the reporter added some background information, "Qatar's team is renowned for their fierce playing, and made it to the semi-finals in the Asian Sub-division last FFI!"

The next guy – a man who was covered head-to-toe in dark clothing, with a hat covering his hair wasted no time, "Australia's Big Waves, 1-B! Widely acknowledged as one of the most brutal teams in Asia, their controversial plays have had them marked as a fearsome opponent!" Tally flinched at his words and Korona went pale, her hands shaking as they held her notebook.

Another woman strutted up – self-confident, with a piercing glint in her eyes – and carefully considered the slips before taking one, "Malaysia's Investigator, 4-B! One of the favorites for the Asia Sub-division, their plays are specifically tailored to each team, making them a tough opponent to beat!"

Two others followed – both men, with hulking bodies that spoke of soccer experience – China's Zodiac playing Korea's Fire Dragon in slot 2.

The fifth to come was a lean woman whose dark skin sparkled – one of the few that did not look arrogant – her gaze was cool and calculating as she took a slip, her eyes darting for a few seconds to the board, determining which opponent it was best to face, "India's Snow Tiger, 4-A! A team renowned for their intelligence and mastery of the game, will play against another tactical team! The showdown between two strategy-oriented teams will be a battle worth watching!" The coach gave a smile before walking back; leaving no doubt that Malaysia was exactly the opponent she wanted to face.

Hitomiko walked up next, all of the thirty-plus people in the room holding their breaths, waiting as she picked one of the two slips inside. Either Qatar, or Australia, both teams known for vicious, aggressive plays.

"Japan's Inabikari," the reporter called out as Hitomiko unfurled the paper, "1-A!"

Lillian turned off the TV and walked from the room, presumably to start gathering information, not bothering to listen to the reporter's comments and to wait for Saudi Arabia's The Barracuda to flash up above Qatar's slot.

The rest of them sat in silence, contemplating the match they should be preparing for – most wincing at the thought of bruises to come. Tally made a soft noise that sounded like dry sob before also walking out. Korona's face had gone white, and her grip on her notebook was blocking the blood flow to her hand.

Only destruction lay ahead in their path.

* * *

**nacl:** Here is the latest installment, I apologize for the delay.

**lil bro: **/stares in shock/ It's _soccer training_…in an _Inazuma Eleven_ fic!

**nacl:** /ignores him/ The part on the roof, the description was supposed to be of one of those beautiful summer days, I don't know if it came out like that.

**lil bro:** And – and _Japanese _food. In _Japan_! /faints/

**nacl:** Comments and criticism always welcome, flames will be used to blow up the sun, so to prevent an apocalypse, don't write anything rude/mean. Also, I have a policy. Don't _like_, don't _read_.

**lil bro:** /wakes up/ I'm hungry now…

**nacl:** Also, I need OCs for Australia's team. Fill out the form below, only **8** OCs are needed. **0** goalkeeper, **2 **defenders, **1** midfielders, **0** forwards.

* * *

**oc form:-**

**name: **(Australian names, please)

**gender:** (mostly boys)

**age: **(from 12 to 16)

**appearance:** (they are supposed to be _Australian_)

**personality: **(keeping in mind the nature of the team as a whole)

**position:** (first come, first serve)

**hissatsu:** (something to do with Australia)


	7. suspicion

**a/n:** here is the next chapter! unfortunately, i don't have enough ocs, so go submit! before i make up the ocs myself, and therefore get cranky. anyone have any suggestion on how the matches in the preliminaries will go? inabikari will win, of course, but that doesn't mean australia won't have its say! and there a more than a few twists in the following chapters…

**dedication:** to hiding secrets in plain sight.

**disclaimer: **do i really need to say this?

* * *

**suspicion**

* * *

**_5:45 am. wednesday, 13_****_th_****_ june. j-wing, room 15. ffi training dome. tokyo, japan._**

"Get up!"

Sagi – startled awake – twisted in her covers and promptly feel onto the ground. Getting up and wincing, she shot her _senpai_ a glare, "What the hell was that for, Shizuka?" she checked the time on the clock next to her bed, "It's not even _six_!"

Shizuka paused in the midst of scribbling something down in a notebook to return Sagi's glare, with interest, "_Kantoku_ wants us down in the dining hall. And it's _taichou_ to you, Seyama!"

Sagi stuck out her tongue at her captain's back before hunting for her clothes. In the five minutes it took to brush her teeth, put on her uniform and splash cold water on her face in a semblance of wakefulness, Shizuka had already alerted the rest of the corridor – and had gotten pretty foul responses, if her expression was anything to go by.

Stepping in beside Koyouri – who looked way too cheerful for someone who was woken up by their coach herself – Sagi mindlessly followed the wave of players down to the dining hall. Unfortunately, the managers looked as tired as them, and only toast awaited them.

Grabbing a plate, she managed to sit next to Shime, who was eying the room in a perverse delight. The players had unconsciously divided themselves into schools, yet again – Raimon sat on one bench, Teikoku at hers, the individual players sat at one table with the exception of Shizuka, who seemed to be in a even worse mood than yesterday.

No one spoke while they slowly chewed their toast – Kiga and Seiji looked too tired for jokes. Kouruki and Suzuki were communicating via looks – an incredible feat – and both of them looked well-rested. Tally and Rainei were glaring at Shizuka as if she would burn from the intensity of their glares – both seemed to have woken up in a particularly violent manner. Koyouri and Taiki looked excited, which was humanly impossible so early in the morning. Both Dylan and his sister had particularly snappish looks on their faces, as if daring anyone to come and challenge them.

Korona looked used to getting up early, while nothing could dampen Mimi's hyperactive personality. Yuki and Yuuya both looked wary – nothing good would come out of this wake-up call, that was for sure. Yuzuki kept on yawning, and Akari's face was in her toast. Takuya rubbed his eyes blearily, not even noticing that he was still in pajamas.

At exactly six o'clock, Hitomiko walked in, a taunting smile on her face and the godforsaken clipboard in her hand.

"This is the time I expect you up for the next six days," she said, not bothering with a greeting, "At six, you are expected to be at the center I have assigned, in _proper_ uniform," she added, looking at Takuya's flame-patterned flannel shirt and Akari's bunny slippers. "Until eleven, you shall remain at the center to undergo specialized training. After eleven – or after we dismiss you, you are free to practice in any way you see fit."

Hitomiko paused. Only Kouruki, Shizuka and Shime were paying a minimum of attention. "Australia's team is aggressive and powerful, and you are all fools for ever thinking otherwise. It will take a lot to win – and skills I don't think you possess." Sagi may have been only half following the conversation, but she could make out that they had just been insulted.

"At center B-5," Hitomiko consulted her list, not bothered by the fact that half her team had fallen back asleep, "Nenriki Kiga. Kazuo Taiki. Ina Krystalline. Aoi Yuuya. Kamina Rainei. Minami Koyouri. Yagemi Takuya. To supervise your training, I, as well as Kogure, Kazemaru, Genda, Tachimukai and Fubuki will be there. The managers present shall be Korona Mito and Aoi Yuki."

Kiga looked up at the sound of her name, bewildered, and went back to staring at her toast. Koyouri and Taiki gave each other high fives, clearly pumped up. Rainei looked thankful for the fact he wouldn't have to share groups with Dylan. Takuya looked up long enough to show Hitomiko the finger, before falling asleep on the table.

"At center C-5," this time, a smirk was playing on Hitomiko's lips, "Matsumoto Kouruki. Suzuki Akira. Seyama Shime. Seyama Sagi. Nodoka Yuzuki. Seiji Midori. Akimoto Akari. Shizuka Amaterasu. Sun Dylan. To supervise your training, Saginuma, Fudou, Midorikawa, Gouenji, Nagumo and Suzuno will be there. The managers are Fujisaki Mimiru and Sun Lillian."

Kouruki blinked in acknowledgement. Shime elbowed Sagi in the ribs to get her to pay attention. Yuzuki looked resigned, while a spark of excitement appeared in Seiji's eyes. Shizuka closed her eyes, as if hoping that it all would disappear the moment she opened them.

"These are your groups. You shall alternate centers every day. By the end of the week, I expect three mornings' worth of training at both centers 5-B and 5-C," she paused and contemplated the scene, her eyes swirling with something inscrutable. Picking up the whistle that hung around her neck, she took a deep breath – Shizuka covered her ears, Shime screwed up her eyes, Kouruki quickly plugged in her earphones – and blew.

The piercing sound was enough to wake up all those who had been asleep, and startled half of them into falling off their seats.

"GO!" Hitomiko yelled before stalking out of the room. Everyone looked around the room, bewildered as to what was going on. Shizuka left, and the rest decided that following her was their best bet.

* * *

**_6:07 am. wednesday, 13_****_th_****_ june. j-wing, center b-5. ffi training dome. tokyo, japan._**

Koyouri surveyed her surroundings with a skeptical look on her face.

Center B-5 was a swimming pool. They were six days from battling a brutal team in the FFI Asia preliminaries, and today's training was in a _swimming pool_.

Hitomiko walked into the center, followed by the trainers. At least Koyouri could see where she was going with that – all of the defenders and goalkeepers were in this group, and the trainers for the same – this group was going to specialize in defense.

Behind her, Takuya stumbled in, looking lost. Tally and Rainei were testing the temperature of the water by flicking it in each other's faces while the goalkeepers were talking about something in a low voice. Yuuya looked impatient.

"Good, you're all here," Hitomiko gestured for the trainers to bring something out of the lockers, "As some of you may have noticed, this group will focus solely on defense. Big Waves is renowned for being an offense-oriented team, so your job will be the hardest."

"If that's so, shouldn't we be brushing up on our hissatsus, rather than learning how to swim?" Yuuya brought up what they all were thinking.

"Trust me, Aoi-kun," Genda gave a dry smile, "It's best not to question your _kantoku_. She will _never_ answer." Yuuya's eyebrows raised at this, but he left the matter alone.

Hitomiko pretended like they both hadn't said anything, "How many of you can swim?"

Koyouri raised her hands, as well as Tally, Rainei and Kiga. Taiki nervously brought his hand up.

"How many of you can at least float?" At this, Takuya and Yuuya also raised their hands. "Good. Everyone, take one of these," she pointed to the flat boards that the trainers had taken out of the cupboards, "And go to the location we tell you to."

Genda pushed a button and the nets which had been at the bottom of the pool suddenly rose up. Koyouri, going nearer, could see the lines painted at the bottom of the pool and suddenly realized that this pool was meant to be a soccer field – albeit a small one, but a field nonetheless.

"Nenriki and Kazuo at the two goals. Minami and Ina on Nenriki's side. Yagemi, Kamina and Aoi on Taiki's side," Hitomiko looked expectantly at all of them.

Each had grabbed a board – they were circular, barely nine inches at the widest part, and composed of a material that would supposedly float – and now eyed their coach with trepidation. She didn't want them to play _on_ the water – did she?

Tally placed her board at the edge of the pool, where it bobbed up and down in the slight ripples, before placing one shaky foot on it. Needless to say, the board moved and she fell into the water.

Breaking the surface of the pool with a gasp, she glared at the rest, who were sniggering at the sight, before kicking off from the edge and drifting into her side of the field. She shot them all a dirty look before hoisting herself onto the board, kneeling on it and clutching the board, not daring to stand up.

"Well," Hitomiko said, as the others made no attempt to follow her, "What are you waiting for?"

Nenriki and Taiki were the next to follow, both of them clutching the goalposts and twining their hands in the netting in a desperate attempt to stay afloat. The defenders finally got in when it became clear that Hitomiko was serious.

Kiga was the only one standing, for the sole reason that she was hanging from the top bar of the goal and none of her weight touched the board. Taiki was kneeling, but still kept one cautionary hand on the goalpost, wary of the ripples that threatened to overturn him.

Tally – after she had fallen the first time – had actually maintained balance on the board, and unconsciously swayed in time with the ripples. Koyouri had fallen in three times before she decided to take a leaf out of Taiki's book and clutch the goalpost, not caring if she was out-of-bounds. Takuya kept on falling in the water – the idiot tried to stand up every time, unbalanced, and fell back in with a crash that swayed their boards and unbalanced them as well. Yuuya was clutching the board, not even bothering to get back on it, content to float in the water as he watched their disasters. Kamina had started from a kneeling position, and had a white-knuckled grip on his board, the only one of the defenders who was completely dry.

Kogure snickered every time Takuya lost his balance. Kazemaru had mysteriously vanished after the second time Koyouri fell in the water. Tachimukai was staring incredulously between Nenriki and Taiki, a scandalized expression on his face as he saw their positions. Fubuki wore a grin as he escorted Korona and Yuki into the room – the former with a video camera and the latter with a notebook.

Hitomiko sighed at the chaotic scene and signaled Genda, who dropped a soccer ball in the water.

"Start!" All the players shot her disbelieving looks. Even the managers looked up from their note-taking.

"Start what?" Nenriki asked, confused. Takuya fell back in with a huge splash – causing Minami to tighten her grip on the netting.

Hitomiko looked like she wanted to strangle someone, "The _game_, you idiot! Start the game!"

Tally blinked at the soccer ball that bobbed up and down a few inches from her board, "You want us to play soccer in the middle of a swimming pool." Her voice was blank – as if she had stated that the sky was blue.

"No, I want you to play lacrosse," Hitomiko said sarcastically – a clear indication that her patience was at its peak. Kamina shot her a look that clearly stated _'we are soccer players; we don't know shit about lacrosse'_. Hitomiko gave up and stalked out of the room in high temper. Kogure's snickering grew louder.

Genda grinned, "Go on, play." He sat on one of the chairs circling the pool.

"Lacrosse?" Taiki asked, perplexed as to what just happened. He unconsciously veered to the left as Takuya fell in yet again, compensating for the wave that rocked his boat.

Fubuki joined in on Kogure's laughter, "No. Soccer. Play soccer." Tally, who was closest to the ball, sighed in a _'we might as well try it'_ kind of way, and paddled closer to the ball. Face screwed up in concentration, she transferred her weight to her left leg before carefully extending her right. Her foot connected with the ball with just enough momentum for it to roll to Yuuya, directly opposite to her.

Yuuya brought his legs up and kicked the ball – a move which sent the ball forward two inches and him, sliding back to the goal. Shooting Taiki an apologetic glance, he kicked off from the goalpost and resumed his position. The ball stopped in the empty space on the left of Tally.

She looked at Koyouri. Koyouri looked at Kiga, who steadfastly avoided her gaze. Sighing, the heiress slowly paddled forward and butted the ball with her head, causing it to go near Takuya. Unfortunately, he had lost his balance and fell again, causing the ball to travel on the waves into the goal.

"The score is 1-0, the girls' team's favor," Genda called out as Taiki stared at the ball that had rolled in his goal. Shooting Takuya a dirty glance, he picked up the ball and threw it at the other goal. Nenriki made no attempt to stop it as she clung to the top bar.

Taiki looked to Genda, expecting to hear the new score when Tachimukai spoke up, "In reality, the goal is going to be a lot further away, so that doesn't count as a point."

Nenriki stuck her tongue out at Taiki before kicking the ball back into their side of the field with her feet, "You'll have to do better than that, kid!"

Takuya attempted to kick the ball, missed and toppled back into the water. When he came up, Koyouri was snickering, pointing at him and laughing. Furious at her taunting, he used his board to send a wave in her direction. Koyouri's board gave way and she promptly crashed into the pool.

"Yagemi-kun, out." All seven of the players in the pool whipped their heads to the door as Hitomiko entered. The anger was gone from her features, leaving only an _icy_ sort of calm, a dangerous sort of quiet.

"What?" Takuya asked, sneering. Koyouri came up for air, spluttering, and narrowed her eyes in his direction.

"Get out of the pool. Leave. You are dismissed for the day." Hitomiko didn't even bother looking at him, but studied the clock instead – it had been nearly a hour since they started.

"If _kantoku_ says to leave, you should leave," Genda advised wisely as Takuya opened his mouth to protest. He muttered curses under his breath before hauling himself out of the pool and stalking out the door, soaking wet.

"Nenriki-kun, you cannot defend the goal when you're clutching the bar," Hitomiko barked at the goalkeeper, who tightened her grip, "You're here to protect the net, not your clothes."

Shooting a sullen look at their coach, Nenriki gingerly put her weight on her board, giving an undetectable sigh of relief as the board stayed steady.

"The rest of you, stand up!" her voice rose as she saw Yuuya in the water; Koyouri, Tally and Rainei on hands and knees, "How can you hope to play soccer like this?"

"Whatever you say, _kantoku_," Tally muttered before attempting to stand up. To her credit, she was able to keep her balance on the wobbly board – a testament to her incredible flexibility and sense of equilibrium. Unfortunately, not all were so lucky.

Rainei stood up and marveled at his ability to stay upright – at least until Yuuya fell back in and brought Rainei down with him. Koyouri stood up on the board, but still clutched the net, making no attempt to take her position.

Hitomiko looked at them all for a point before turning to Korona. "Tell them," she inclined her head at Lillian's notes, "They're not taking this seriously at all."

Korona raised an incredulous eyebrow at Hitomiko before shooting Genda an unsure look. He nodded and she cleared her throat, eyes scanning the pages covered with Lillian's minute handwriting.

"Australia's Big Waves, is, as you all know, an aggressive team," Korona coughed, "Their main strength is their offense. They do not concentrate on defense at all, and usually defeat their opponents by a large margin. They are very violent and use underhanded plays and tactics to win. They do not play by the rules." Korona's hands were shaking as she held the notebook and Tally had gone white.

"They – they usually try to – to psyche out their opponents," Korona stuttered, "By – by distracting them, they can more easily take them down. As well as using physical means, they use emotional points – finding their opponents' weakness to – to utterly destroy them."

Her last words were drowned out by a large crash as Tally fell into the water. As the spray cleared, they say her white-knuckled grip on her board, bobbing up and down in the water. Hitomiko frowned, seeming to contemplate something.

The wave that Tally had caused had nearly toppled Rainei's boat and he stuck her tongue out at her in vindictiveness. Tally – in no mood for teasing – pushed another large wave in his direction, this time actually causing him to fall off. He had no sooner hit the surface of the water when they heard Hitomiko's ear-splitting whistle.

"Ina-kun. Out," she ordered, "I don't know what your problem is, but resolve it before coming on the field!"

"_My_ problem?" Tally spluttered at being addressed this way. She opened her mouth to retort but was stalled by a glance from Korona. Glaring, she swum to the side of the pool and pulled herself out, haughtily walking out of the room.

The remaining five members gave each other a look before resuming their practice.

_'What the hell was going on?'_

* * *

**_10:57 am. wednesday, 13_****_th_****_ june. sixth floor. ffi training dome. tokyo, japan._**

Tally was so engrossed in cursing out her coach, stomping and generally trying to express her frustration by making as much noise as possible that she didn't realize where she was until she saw the nondescript door at the end of the hallway.

It was strange how a inanimate object six feet high and an inch thick could put so much fear in someone.

Tally gulped before looking around her discreetly. Takuya had gone off somewhere – _hopefully to drown himself, the bastard _– and she couldn't see any signs that the other group was let out yet.

She took a cautious step forward before a voice chimed in her head – detailing how stupid she was for going _back_ to that place. Tally simply huffed and ignored the voice. All she wanted was closure – if _that_ had really happened, or if it simply had been a hallucination. If that was what Australia's team was really like –

Tally inched forward another step.

_'Just one look,'_ she promised, _'Just one peek. Then I'll go.'_

She had no idea why she was so scared. Calling herself a chickenfaced _baka_ in her mind, she steeled her resolve and turned the knob. To her eternal surprise, it opened.

Tally nearly ran for the elevator when she realized that it had been unlocked all this time. They had forgot to lock it in their escape yesterday – understandable. After all, she and Korona had been running for their lives, terrifying Lillian as they burst through the door.

She knew that someone would've raised the alarm if they saw a stranger in their wing, but the thought that the only real obstacle in their path was a flimsy metal sliding door sent an eerie chill down her spine. She was rooming with Midorikawa, of all people, and it was no secret that he was a sound sleeper.

Shaking the thoughts of dark visions where she was dragged from her bed, unable to scream, helpless and unable to fight, out of her head, Tally stepped outside.

The scenery hadn't changed much, but what had been a beautiful summer day had twisted into Tally's worst nightmare. She swallowed with difficultly, trying to pretend that the metallic taste in her mouth wasn't the tangible form of the tense aura. She could _feel_ their cruel intent in the air and it was with trepidation that she approached the edge.

She had about three seconds to take in the ant-sized people walking on the ground, forty feet below her, before something slammed into her and made her lose her balance, an iron grip around her throat.

The world tilted horribly on its axis and Tally could feel the ground beneath her give way. The end of her spine cracked sickeningly as it slammed into the blunt edge of the glass roof – the rest of her torso was held level by a choking hand around her throat. Tally's eyes widened in abject terror as her vision swayed, the ant-sized people looking farther and farther away.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Japanese slut," the English words were barely legible over the rushing in her ears as she realized who was holding half her body over the roof of a building six stories tall. Curly blond hair and malicious dark green eyes – a posture that screamed arrogance with every step – Kaleb Galen, Australia's ace striker.

"Let me go," Tally whispered in English, her fingers clawing at his hand, "Let me go!" Kaleb merely smiled – she could see his blurred face twist – before dragging her forward, inch by agonizing inch.

She finally lost her tenuous hold on rationality as his hands tightened. "**_Tasukete_**_!_" she screamed in Japanese, panic threatening to overwhelm her. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as she continued to scream, trying to push his hand off of hers, trying to find a purchase on the slippery surface as he continued to push her off, little by little.

"It's futile," a cold voice cut over her screams, "No one can hear you. You're just wasting what air you have left." As if to prove the second one's point, Kaleb constricted his fingers, silencing her mid-scream. The second person knelt at the edge near her, and Tally nearly dislocated her neck trying to see him.

A boy that could be Kaleb's twin – strawberry blond hair, light green eyes, apathetic expression – and Tally could feel hopelessness close in from all side. Valentine Groger, yet another forward.

"You chosen quite the opportune moment," Valentine said quietly, "Your teammates went inside not even five minutes ago. They could've seen you – and now they're gone." The words struck a long-buried fear deep inside –

_'They're gone. They're gone.'_

"Let go, please," she resumed her strangled whisper, trying to swallow past the steel trap that enclosed her neck. All she did was increased Kaleb's contempt – he watched in pleasure as she choked on her own saliva.

Loosening his grip a nanometer, so that she could barely breathe, Kaleb continued his taunts, "No one will help. No one's going to remember about poor little Kyrstalline – until it's too late."

Tally's eyes nearly rolled back in her head by the suffocating weight of hysteria and sheer terror – only the small horrified thought of what they'd do to her while unconscious kept her awake.

"You're wrong," she spoke in Japanese, but she was pretty sure they could understand the tone, "They'll notice. They'll worry – and Korona will lead them straight to you." She was stalling, desperately, trying to divert their attention, trying to distract them – distract them to do what?

She was hanging off a six-story building and one light push would be all it took to send her crashing into the ground as a human smear.

"Korona," Kaleb mused, "That's the other chick's name. Don't worry, Krystalline," he smiled, exposing a row of whitened teeth, "After you – we'll get her next." Tally whimpered at the thought of what they'd do to the kind-hearted manager and renewed her efforts to escape his suffocating grip.

Valentine observed her struggling, a spark lighting up his eyes. "No one will come," he said softly, "No one will ever come to your rescue."

"I beg to disagree."

Tally stopped struggling and looked towards the direction of the new voice. Kaleb's grip had not slackened, but the act of turning back caused her to lift slightly, clearing the haze and causing Tally's blood to stop pounding in her head. Valentine turned too, the spark disappearing from his eyes.

Tally nearly cried when she saw the Australian logo on his shirt – he was another one of _them_. Why he was opposing Kaleb and Valentine, she didn't know – possibly to claim her as his own plaything.

"Alex," the distaste in Valentine's tone was unmistakable. The other boy was standing – seeming larger than life with bulging muscles and a dark complexion. Tally could see no mercy in the lines of his face.

"Let her go," Alex replied softly, "You've had your fun – now let her go."

Kaleb however, grinned yet again. Turning his attention back to Tally, he pushed her out in a fluid motion. The bottom of her spine wavered on the edge and Tally felt the crushing oblivion rear its head again as her equilibrium point shifted beyond the roof's boundaries.

No amount of traction could save her – even if the roof was made of sandpaper. The only thing that was keeping her alive was Kaleb's crushing hand on her throat. The hand that had loosened just a fraction – just enough to keep the terror flowing.

Tally gave a half-strangled scream before grabbing his arm with both her hands, "NO!" The hysteria that had been momentarily quelled by Valentine's reasonable thinking was back in full force and Tally struggled more than ever, thrashing and writhing under Kaleb's grip as she tried to inch her way back onto the slippery roof.

"You see that?" Kaleb was laughing as he held her, "_She_ doesn't want me to let go."

Tally could not hear Alex's reply, all her energy was focused on trying to get back onto the roof – onto relative safety.

"You know, if you struggle so much, my hand just might _slip_," he slackened his grip to prove his point, "And I'm already so tired from holding you up." Tally stilled immediately. A grin from Kaleb told her that this was exactly what he wanted – but Tally lay immobile nonetheless, clutching his wrist with her sweaty palms.

Valentine shot Alex a look before scooting to the edge of the roof and toying with the hem of her shirt. Tally looked at him, momentarily distracted from the threat on her life as he twisted and looped the fabric, pulling it up millimeter by millimeter.

Tally lay perfectly still but her heart racked with terror, the hysteria was shooting through her nerves, the hopelessness was closing in from all sides. Her tears flowed freely, no though for embarrassment or humiliation – that they had already done. She had begged, pleaded for them to stop, to let her go – they had done everything but.

"Don't worry, Krystalline," the English words jarred in her ears as she saw Kaleb's cutting smile, "We play with our food before eating it." The thousands of implications of his statement sprinted through her body and Tally's muscles ached with the effort to keep quiet.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to struggle, she wanted to make this as difficult as possible – all she did was lay docilely, her hands clutching Kaleb's wrist, her tears flowing, the silent hysteria nearly tearing her body apart.

Valentine almost smiled, before pressing one cold, icy finger at the minute gap that had appeared between her shorts and her shirt.

His finger was cool but the touch felt like fire, searing into her stomach and Tally screamed – no longer caring who heard, or how much Kaleb's fingers loosened – she screamed a mass of incoherent words, the release of her panic and dread, her hopelessness and mortification.

"Stop."

The chilling touch was gone, though the ghost of the burn lingered, seeping into her muscles and bones. The scream had taken away everything and in the aftermath of her panic, she felt beaten and tired. Her curiosity getting the best of her, Tally craned her neck just enough to see black hair in a short ponytail, and furious green eyes, disapproval radiating from every inch of his pale complexion.

Tally could feel her meagre breakfast threatening to make a reappearance at the sight of him. Just what they needed to complete the party – Fawn Hunter. The captain of Australia's Big Waves.

"You are late for practice," his voice was low with silent condemnation, "I don't care if you're the best soccer players in history – I will not hesitate to take you off of the team if you cannot listen to orders."

There was an inscrutable look in Alex's eyes as he studied his captain. Fawn narrowed his eyes at Kaleb and Valentine, his eyes never reaching Tally's shaking form.

Kaleb quickly pulled Tally in, causing the defender to sprawl, facedown at the edge of the roof, her prone form quaking with tremors. The panic had left her body useless, turning her bones to jelly and her muscles to mush. She heard three pairs of footsteps walk away as she tried to muster enough energy to lift herself up.

"Do you need help?" Tally tilted her head until she could see the dark hand that was offered to her, and the slightly pitying look in his amber eyes. She lay stationary, hoping that he would also go – she had been assaulted more than enough for one day and her panic was reaching its limits.

The loss of control was a phobia of hers – she could never stand feeling helpless and defeated. And yet here she was – unable to even curl her hand into a fist, her body quivering, completely at someone else's mercy.

Alex looked at the weary resignation in her eyes and sighed, before straightening up. He watched her slowly sit up with impassive eyes. He watched her attempt to stand, and fail. He watched as she crawled to the door and stretched to open it – he watched as she collapsed inwards.

He left only after the door banged shut.

* * *

**a/n:** i was actually intending this to be longer, but i realized how many pages it was, and cut it off here. next chapter will detail the training at the other center, and after that, there is yet another chapter focused on australia's team. then only, the match will begin.

i still need ocs, form is on the sixth chapter. i need **2** defenders and **1 **midfielder.


End file.
